


Alolan Rain

by OasisLake76



Series: Rain AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Papa Kukui, This was just an idea that fucking ran from me, how did this idea get so far?, so have this, you can not tell me this boy doesn’t deal with some kind of pain from the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Ash really hates the rain.Edit: Currently being revised and fixed!





	1. Chapter 1

Ash really hates the rain, like, really hates the rain. No matter what region he was in at the time, he always hated rain - being cold in general for him sucks to the ninth level of hell. And he has the stupid title of ‘ The Chosen One ‘ to blame for. Ever since Lugia decreed Ash as the all mighty ‘Chosen One’ his body couldn’t really deal with cold climates, the freezing water that Ash was plunged into cemented that fact into place forever, but that aside, Ash hates rain. Everytime it rains he feels like every open wound and bruise that he got from his past journeys would come roaring back up times ten and it felt like he was trying to swim in straight molasses. Everything aches and he would get really grumpy and mean and he would shut down anyone that would talk to him, But this was Alola. Nice warm, Alola. The rain here couldn’t possibly hurt him like in other regions. Oh how fucking wrong he was. 

When Ash woke up on the couch in his loft he didn’t even need to open his eyes, it was already a struggle to breath. fuck. He should have worn his specialized tape to bed last night when he heard the weather forecast for Melemele island this week, calling for rain for the next two mother fucking weeks, and wasn’t that unfair. Of course Ash brought his normal amount of tape, five big roles of it! Along with the cream Gary had found for him in Kalos when he was working with Professor Sycamore when Ash was in Johto, he never left home without at least two roles and the cream with the name he could never pronounce. 

So he slowly peeled himself off of the couch, glancing at Rotom to see in surprise that the PokeDex was still in charge mode, but he could hear Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet making breakfast down stairs. So that must mean that his pain got him up earlier than normal, yeah less sleep for Ash. He carefully pulled off his Pajamas, chucking them near his dirty clothes pile, and slowly made his way over to his larger bag of clothes and other necessities. Bending down was a challenge but one that Ash completed none the less. The cream felt good on Ash’s skin, it felt like warmth from a heater, bringing that warmth back into his stone cold skin, he got his upper half done - arms, chest, stomach and face - and the Tape soon followed for the upper half. If the cream was warmth from a heater, then the Tape was like a strip of sticky sun. 

Ash got all the vital parts that hurt the worst, the temples, and the side of his face with it running under his chin, connecting him to the side of his neck and the base of the back of his head. It took him forever how to learn to apply the Tape to his spine without Brock's help, the older never questioned during the whole Johto and Hoenn journey when Ash had required the cream and Tape, probably already figuring it out - there for never having the bother Ash about his near death experience with very Legendairy. Soon the Tape was applied over his ribs, every rib got a piece of Tape covering it from end to the base of the spine. He went back over his shoulder blades, using a nearby mirror to connect those pieces to the Spine piece. The stomach came next, using that Tape to frame his light six pack he soon continued on, feeling warmer already and his muscles starting to unfreeze. 

Soon he let his underwear fall to his feet, quickly rubbing the cream over his hips and the top of his thighs, the Tape branched out in two directions, one over the hips leading down his legs that he’s going to get to soon, and the other branch doing the same but running down the back. He quickly pulled his underwear back up, double checking his progress so far, his arms were usually last and were tapped just like his legs with separate branches. But he had to sit down for his legs, his feet still felt like frozen lead but his arms and upper body were in better condition. His legs were soon Tapped along with the sole of his feet and the top. He quickly got through the process of his arms, ending with the back of his hands and the pads of his fingers being covered. 

He got dressed, forgoing his short sleeved shirt for a long sleeved one along with normal pants instead of his shorts. Ash heard Rotom buzz, fully charged the PokeDex floated into the air. 

“Time to start the day!“ Romtom called, circling the air before coming face to face with Ash, “Ah!“ the ‘Dex cried out, flying back a bit as he took in Ash wide awake.

Pointing out the unusual occurrence Ash just shrugged, “my body just hates rain,“ was the only response he could give Rotom. Picking up a still sleeping pikachu he made pass his other wide awake Pokemon. Rotom soon followed behind him, lamenting that it was impossible for a human body to just ‘ hate rain ‘ and that he hasn’t even gone outside to be cold. He could only shrug in response.

Getting to the kitchen he was greeted by both Professors who were wide awake and making breakfast, “mornin’.”Ash could only croak out, feeling the cold slowly seep back into his bones from being down stairs in the drafty house and not in the warm closed off loft. 

“Hey sport,“ Kukui called out to Ash as he passed them to the bathroom, the professor took one look at the raven haired teen and did a double take, “Hey Ash, you okay?“ Kukui asked, Professor Burnet quietly looked over with a small gasp, taking in Ash’s complexion which was probably looked really bad. 

“rain makes my body feels like it’s walking through very cold molasses with death clinging to every particle of my body,“ Ash’s deadpan answer clearly shocked both Professors, shrugging he continued to zombie walk his way to the bathroom. “I’ve dealt with this for a long time so I’ll be coming to school, Professor Kukui, it’s just gon’ take me a little longer to do things today than normal.“ 

When Ash disappeared into the bathroom Burnet pulled Kukui closer to her, dropping her voice she motioned Rotom closer to them also, “Okay, so.“ she started, looking her husband and the PokeDex in the eye and face plate. “Ash has clearly dealt with this for a long time, so he knows his limits better than we all do, so it would probably be best to keep a better eye on him than normal.“ 

Rotom Started ranting off again how the rain couldn’t possibly hurt a human, let alone Alola’s rain. Lamenting about data and other things before Kukui just sighed before cutting the ‘Dex off in it’s ranting.

“Rotom, it’s not just the rain, but the cold that usually comes with the rain. Especially if a person has chronic pain in certain parts of the body, rain usually affects those people badly - bringing up past pains and aches. They usually don’t even need to be outside to experience the pain, the sound of the rain just alone can also affect the person.“ Kukui explained to Rotom, who was floating quietly as he took in the data from the Professor. 

“So…“ the PokeDex trailed off as he input the data into Ash’s Trainer profile, “Ash deals with some sort of Chronic pain when he is cold.“ the Dex still felt a little unsure about all of this, Humans are just so… complicated. Much different then Pokemon of course. 

“Yes, and it seems like Ash probably deals with a lot of pain so just be extra careful around him, and keep a check of your volume of your voice - he might be dealing with a headache.“ Burnet warned and Rotom buzzed in agreement when Ash stepped out of the bathroom. Ash’s eyes sported heavy bags under them and he looked so tired, his hair even seemed to have dropped a little like his attitude. 

“Sorry to ask this, but Professor do you have any hand warmers?“ Ash asked, both adults had to strain a little from how quiet the usual loud teen was. And didn’t that hurt the soul a little. 

“Yeah, they're in my lab, let me get them while you're eating.“ Kukui moved past Ash, gently running his hand through the inky black hair, he felt Ash leaned into the contact a little before he pulled away and made his way to the couch where his Pokemon were eating. He quickly got the hand warmers and was soon greeted to the sight of Pikachu eating while leaning onto Ash’s legs, and the teen himself was eating at a normal human rate than his faster rate that he usually eats. As he passed by Ash he motioned to the small packs in his hand before sliding them into a side pocket for the teen, looking up he saw that Ash had finished half of his food, looking uncertain at the rest of the bowl. 

“You don’t have to finish the food if you can’t Ash, it’s not going to hurt our feelings,“ Kukui assured the teen as he bent down to look at Ash face to face. He gently placed the back of his hand against Ash’s forehead. Ash, again, leaned into the touch. He slightly rubbed his head against Kukui’s hand.

“You’re warm,“ he mumbled distractedly, Kukui noted that he probably wasn’t supposed to hear that and he didn’t say anything as he took his hand away. 

“How about we walk to school together today?“ Kukui asked, still bent down so he can see Ash’s face better, “from the way your breathing sounds it looks like you won’t be able to carry your backpack for long.“ he added, looking for anyway he can lessen the stress for Ash. The man's heart hurt a little as Ash slumped against the back of the couch has he nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes a little before slowly standing up. 

“ I would really like that, thank you Professor. “ he had to strain his hearing a little again to hear the teen but that was fine as long as he could help his boarder through his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited

The walk to school was slow for both of them. Pikachu was hanging on Rotom, dragging the ‘Dex slightly down, said ‘Dex was complaining about the Pokemon’s weight but in a good nature kind of way. Ash was under an umbrella with Professor Kukui, their a good halfway to the Pokemon school, both agreeing it would be beneficial if they leave a good ten minutes earlier than when Ash normally leaves at. The heavy rain and over all dark nature of the day already left Ash feeling extremely drained in the worst of ways, he could already feel himself drift off into a sea of thoughts as he stumbled along next to Professor Kukui’s slow pace. He’d have to thank the Professor later on for helping Ash with the umbrella and backpack, preferable after the two weeks had passed and he was back to his normal attitude.

Ash could feel his annoyance climb, for the noise, the rain, and especially the cold. Soon the Pokemon school came into view and Ash was glad he would be able to sit down, even if the classroom was opened to the rain and the wind, his feet were prickling from the cold or the pain he could only guess both. The two quickly made through the school yard to the stairs leading into the building, Kukui heard Ash sigh heavily, it sounded like it was a chore to breath from how the teen wheezed right after, wet and rattling from his slim chest.

Pikachu looked back over its shoulder to look at his partner, “Pika?“ It called out and Ash wheezed on a laugh. 

“Just normal breathing issues, you know how it goes bud,“ Ash answered, which was apparently enough for the yellow Pokemon. It wasn’t enough for the Professor, wheezing like that wasn’t normal. But as he sat down at his desk he noted they were the first ones here, good. Kukui silently watched Ash in the corner of his eye, he watched as Ash struggled to sit down in the seat at his normal desk, Pikachu hopping off of Rotom, landing on the desk and climbing down into his trainers lap, said trainer soon lifted the Pokemon into a tight hug - Pikachu’s face was tucked into Ash’s shoulder, ears back as the yellow mouse relaxed as Ash continued to hug him.

Until the other students started to trickle into the classroom. Lillie was always the first, and seeing Ash and Kukui there before her must have shocked her a little, but she didn't make it known. Letting Snowy out of his Pokeball the Vulpix bounced to Pikachu looking to play, it wasn’t until he was at Ash’s side did the young Pokemon ears flattened. Pikachu must have chipped a response before curling tighter in the trainer's lap, efficiently cutting any other response that Snowy tried to continue. Dejectedly , Snowy paced back to Lillie’s open arms. Lillie herself was staring at Ash, probably tracing his hands and his face at the Tape that was adorning him. She must have never seen someone with chronic pain.

She was about to say something when Kiawe came into the classroom, and unleashed Turtonator from his own ball, the tallest teen took one look at the scene before him before asking; “What’s that on your face?“ Kukui sighed at the overall bluntness from his second oldest student. The teacher really should pull the tallest teen to the side and explained that, no, you don’t ask such blunt questions to someone's pain. Ash flinched, coming back from his thoughts to slowly turn to his friends, blinking owlishly at the two. 

“The… The tape?“ Ash croaked out, one of his hands that weren’t buried in the crook of Pikachu’s body reached up and lightly traced the Tape around his face. “It…“ Ash licked his lips, looking away before looking back, his eyes were downcasted. “It helps with my chronic pain.“ that was the only thing he said, voice cracking. 

Soon Kukui’s other students showed up, they didn’t group up like they normally do, sitting down at their desk with perplexed looks thrown in Ash’s direction. But word soon spread through to the rest of his three students, who now look at Ash with some sort of pity and Kukui couldn’t help but feel his hackles rise for Ash, but he soothed himself down - no use for telling the class off in front of the hurting teen, he’ll speak to them one-on-one during the week. Class soon got under way, the topic today was about other regions legendaires. Of course they know of the Alolan Guardians along with Nebby and Lunala, but it was to familiarize other legendaries if the kids wish to travel to another region, unlikely though - as Ash and Kiawe were the only battlers in their class he could think of. The rest of the class didn’t notice Ash tensing up and his posture going rigid. 

Pikachu ears perked as he looked up at his partner, who gave him a shaky smile and combed one of his hands through his short fur. A general sign of ‘I’m okay‘ that both have picked up on in their past journeys. 

“Rather than letting you all pick out what region legendaries you want to do, I’ve picked them for you already.“ Kukui informed the class, getting the normal reaction from his class full of moans and groans.

“But why can’t we pick?“ Sophocles whined, pouting when Mallow whipped around to tell him off on his tone and needless whining. The rest were waiting for Kukui to tell them what region they were doing, ignoring Sophocles whining. 

“Lillie,“ the Professor called, the girl perked up at her name along with Snowy, “You’ll be writing about Kalos, I know that’s a big task since recently last year of Team Flare incident, but I just know you’ll do great!“ Kukui smiled a little at the beaming face of the girl. 

“I won’t be disappointed!“ she declared only for Sophocles to whine how he wanted to do Kalos and about Team Flare. Professor Kukui sent a hard glare in Sophocles direction, shutting up the teen quickly. 

“Mallow - Unova, Lana - Hoenn, Kiawe - Sinnoh, Sophocles - Johto, and Ash gets Kanto.“ Kukui finished hesitantly, originally he was going to give Kanto and the Orange Islands to Ash, being his homeland and all, but the way the teen was acting his heart couldn’t help but not tack that on that last part in his briefing. 

“No fair!“ Sophocles whined even louder, “how come Ash gets to do his home Region? That puts us at a disadvantage. He has more data!“ and surprisingly the other kids murmured in agreement.

Until Ash spoke up, “Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh, Chosen One. Into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasure combined, tamed the Beast of the Sea.“ Ash felt like his breath was knocked out of his lungs.

“Did you say something Ash?“ Kiawe asked, leaning forward in his seat to see the shorter boy’s face. 

“wha - no,“ Ash looked back at Kiawe, his smile was soft with an edge of pain to it, “Just thinking how I have to take the Orange Islands in too, they have so many phropacies I couldn’t help but say one of them. So no worries over here! I’ll be glad to take on the work.“ Ash continued, his hands absentmindedly running through Pikachu's fur. 

“Oh, Yeah!“ Mallow injected, “I forgot the Orange Islands, I’ve heard they had so many prophecies about their legendaires!“ she soon quieted down when the Professor brought the class back into session, explaining they would need to take this time to gather data about their region. Ash sent Kukui a soft smile as he pulled out his phone to search what little he already doesn’t rem from his journey - and to fact check his data to make sure it was correct. 

Soon lunch came around and ash Did Not want to try and shove food down his throat, he tried exactly once after Kanto and, yeah. Nope, not going to do that again. The rest of the school day was the same, and soon he was waiting for Professor Kukui to walk home, the others left a while ago, waving bye to Ash who waved bye back weakly. Soon Kukui walked back in the classroom from a five minute meeting with the Principal, he took one look at Ash and stated “You're not coming to school tomorrow.“ 

Ash’s head shot up, which he started to groan from the head rush it gave him, “Not fair!“ he whined and Pikachu snickered a little on his trainers shoulder from his kiddy attitude, “You’re not my dad.“ Ash pointed out.

Instead of getting mad Kukui smiled and huffed, moving over so he can bend down to face ash one-on-one. “but get this “ he waited a few moments before saying “I care about you.“ 

Just those words made Ash’s eyes widened before the Professor continued, “And you’re still my student, I can still teach you what we learn in class, but I would much rather prefer you would be at home, safe and sound in your loft resting, because the sounds coming from your chest,“ he motioned at Ash’s chest, poking it a little to make the teen giggle, “when you breath is in no way good, and if it weren’t for you obviously dealing with this before I would have taken you to the nearest hospital to get you checked out, you’re not feeling well and I would just really like to keep you safe and in a nice warm environment instead of this open cold classroom.“ Kukui finished off, telling his Border and his student what he truly feels about at this moment. 

Ash could just nod - tears were in his eyes as he opened his arms “Can I hug you?“ he whispered, voice cracking even more. Kukui smiled softly, wrapping his own arm’s around Ash. he waited for Ash’s own arms to wrap around his shoulders to hoist him up into the air. The teen squealed, his voice cracking several times as he clung on tighter to the Professor. 

“Let’s go home,“ Kukui stated as he picked up the umbrella, he already had Ash’s backpack on, he watched Pikachu jump onto Rotom again, the ‘bot started to jokingly complain about the pokemon weight but the three didn’t say anything about it.

Ash clung tighter to Kukui and the professor supported the teen by his thighs. Opening the umbrella strap as they carefully made their way down the stairs. Once at the bottom Kukui opened the umbrella and quickly moved it above the two, Rotom started circling around them like he did on the way up to the school that morning.

“I texted Burnet to start making some Tapu Coco,“ Kukui muttered as he swiftly yet carefully walked home with Ash snuggling deeper into his arms.

The teen only hummed in acknowledgement, “You’re a heater, Professor,“ Ash muttered drowsily. Rubbing his cheek against the Professors shoulder like a Litten. 

Kukui chuckled, hefting Ash up a little more, “yeah?“ he continued to snicker as the teen shook his head in a ‘yes‘ motion - but he didn’t elaborate. 

They soon got home, Kukui settled the teen down on the couch and let Burnet cover him with a blanket and moved back to the kitchen. Dinner must be in progress. Sitting down on the couch just as Rotom put on Alolan Detective Laki, the Professor reached over and pulled Ash - who now had the blanket wrapped around him like a burrito - into his side just as Burnet came around again to hand the two some Tapu Coco.

“Thank you Professor,“ Ash smiled lazily as his Lycanroc came up to them and laid down by the Professor’s feet, his Rowlet circled the room to settle down on the back of the couch by Kukui’s shoulder, Litten jumped up and circled itself before resting on Ash’s side. Pikachu couldn’t be seen so the small mouse had to be in the kitchen with Burnet. 

“You feeling better?“ Kukui whispered so as to not disrupt Rotom who was floating in front of the TV mesmerized by the new episode that was playing. 

Ash sighed and nodded, snuggling closer into the Professor, “Warm and my body doesn’t want to chuck it self off a cliff, so it’s a win-win“ the teen smiled, looking up at the adult. Kukui chuckled again as he pulled off the teen’s hat, reaching over he sat the teens cap onto the table, coming back he carded his hand through Ash’s messy hair. The boy melted even more into his side, hefting a small sigh. They waited for dinner to be done, which turned out to be some kind of soup from Burnet’s kid days, which was no doubt delicious, and the Tapu Coco she made was equally good.

Which led to where they are now, Rotom’s TV show was still going, the two adult’s were content to let the ‘bot have his time as they gave their time to the teen that was falling asleep between them. Litten was curled in Professor’s Brunet lap, peacefully asleep as Lycanroc and Rowlet haven't moved from their original spot. Pikachu was curled up in Ash’s lap, snoozing away as his trainer wasn't far behind. It only took a few more minutes before they both heard small snoring coming from the raven haired teen’s mouth. Burnet giggled as she carefully leaned over Ash to give her husband a kiss.

“you know,“ She started looking down at Ash with a soft look in her eye, Kukui hummed as he looked at Rotom - no doubt low on battery but refused to move from the spot until the episode ended, “this feels like a family,“ 

Kukui froze a little at the observation, his wife’s words running through his head on repeat before looking down on her with wide eyes, “yeah?“ his voice couldn’t rise above a whisper, Burnet nodded and Kukui couldn’t help but melt a little. “Yeah.“ He agreed as they both gazed around them at Snorlax and Ash’s Pokemon, said trainer is where their gaze ended. “this does feel like family.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Professor Burnet smiled at her husband, “He’s going to be okay, Kukui, I’ll be here with him today.“ her soothing tone isn't helping Kukui as the man paced back and forth in their small kitchen. Sighing, she leaned back against the counter next to the sink. Burnet crossed her arms as her husband started to worry even more over the sick child sleeping on the couch in the living room a little over twelve feet away. 

“But what if he isn’t!“ Kukui hissed, rubbing his hands through his hair - messing up the hair bun Burnet did that morning for him. “What if he gets sicker when I’m at the Pokemon School? What if he gets sick enough you need to take him to Nurse Joy? What if Lusamine or Wicke call you to come in? What would happen then!“ his hair is a mess now, strings of hair falling into his face as he paced faster.Burnet sighed again and moved to stop him. 

Clutching his shoulders Burnet faced her husband to look at her. “Ash getting sicker is a possibility Honey,“ her husband made a high pitch pitiful sound, he opened his mouth before his Wife shushed him, “but that’s a fact you have to face dear.“ she brushed her hands over Kukui's face to catch some of his hair that's fallen into. 

“But…But,“ Kukui started to object until Burnet shushed him again with a finger to his mouth. 

“No, Kukui, I already told Lusamine and Wicke that in no circumstance. Unless the Aether is to sink, which is very highly impossible, to call me unless it's for business that I can do at home.“ that soothed her husband a little, who sunk against her slightly as she started to redo his man Bun. 

“So you're not leaving“ he asked, moving closer and crouching down slightly as Burnet started to gather more of the loose ends. He sounded like a small kid that was asking her not to leave his bedside after a nightmare. 

Laughing slightly as she finished his man Bun for the second time that morning, sliding her hand down to his face to cradle his chin lovingly, “Ash is fine here with me, and I’ll only ever leave if there's something we need that you didn’t get from the store last night. We’re fine Honey and you need to get to work now! Class can’t start itself without you and your students will want to know if Ash is alright at home.“ She pointed out and started to push Kukui out of the kitchen and towards the door, she grabbed his lunch on the way. “Now say goodbye to your son.“ she joked and he turned bright red.

Whipping around he pointed at her, “He’s my Alolan Son!“ he hissed and Burnet laughed a little louder than what she wanted. 

“Prof’ Kuk’? Profes’ ‘net?” Ash’s mumbled could be heard behind Kukui, both looked over to see Ash pulling his top half up to rest on one of his elbows to rub some gunk out of his eyes. 

Burnet smiled smugly as she said some of the tension in her husband's shoulder release at the sight of a sleepy Ash. “‘Alolan son’ my butt.“ she murmured to him. He turned back around, shushing her more fearcily before facing Ash again and leaning up a bit more. 

Coming to the corner of the couch Ash was laying in, Kukui crouched to fluff up his pillow and shift the blanket more onto the boy, “You okay here?“ 

Ash nodded slowly and tilted his head down a little to let the male Professor card his hand through the teens messy bed head. “Yeah.“ he mumbled, pressing upwards till he can lazily look at the two adults. “Professor Brunet and I will be fine!“ the teen smiled a little bigger and Kukui melted as he nuzzled against the adults palm. “So don't worry, we’ll be okay! Mallow said she’ll come over and visit with some of her Legendary Alola Stew.“ The thought of just how much his classmates really care for the teen made Burnet smile, she could remember when she was Ash’s age and how everyone hated her in her Pokemon School because burnet would rise through the ranks for how smart she was, She’s happy he’s in Alola. 

Kukui breathed deeply before scratching at Ash’s head one more time before pulling away. Straightening up he smiled softly down at the boy before turning to his wife, coming forward he kissed her on the lips and took his lunch from her hands moving to the door he patted Lycanroc and Munchlax on top of their heads before waving goodbye to the two. “I’ll be back home as soon as I can!“ 

“Stay safe!“ Ash’s weary voice was followed by a wet coughing sound. The teen lurching onto his side so his legs could curl up and he could hide the spread of spit into his elbows.

“Maybe I shouldn’t go after all.“ Kukui started. Moving back through the doorway before Burnet stopped him in his tracks.

“He’s fine Kukui you need to get to class!“ Burnet chided, pushing the man out the door. Once the door was closed and locked until he came back from school, Burent turned around and greeted Pikachu who came up behind her during the exchange. Allowing the mouse pokemon to climb up her arm to hang off her shoulder she made her way back over to Ash who was laying on his back and breathing through his mouth. The loud wet noises made Burnet flinch a little, her mind going to all the sick Pokemon she helped Wicke care for. But no matter, she promised Kukui she would be here and help Ash if he needs anything, bending down she placed the back of her hand on Ash’s forehead. Ash made a groggy noise but didn’t move from his position, though he did peak an eye open at her.

Smiling she murmured, “Warm? Or do I need to get another blanket?“ and chuckled when Ash slowly raised his arm and motioned a ‘no’ for an extra blanket.

“Well, I’m getting back to my work, so if you need anything I’ll be right here.“ Burnet told the kid who only nodded and murmured something to his Lycanroc when it came up to his open palm to lick it in greetings before laying down on the floor and by Burnet’s feet. Time passed by soon after that, Burnet would get Ash water or a small snack that the kid could keep down. And Burnet couldn’t help but feel bad for the teen struggling to sleep next to her. All too soon she got a video call, the Professor was hoping she wouldn’t get any today, but it’s from Lusamine, she can’t ignore it. Huffing she accepted to call from her phone, and being the Adult she is, forgot that her phone was connected to the Tv screen, making the opposite screen show off Lusamine, Wicke, and faba. 

“Professor Burnet! Hello!“ Lusamine greeted loudly, the noise echoing in the small house. 

Burnet flinched slightly as Ash groaned next to her, shifting to face the back of the couch and pulling one end of his pillow over his ear that was facing the ceiling. 

“Is young Ash all right?“ Lusamione added, actually looking concerned. 

Burnet’s going to give them the benefit of the doubt, she sighed and moved over to place a hand on top of the pillow covering Ash’s ears. “Lusamine, Wicke, Faba. If my memory serves me right I told you three not to call me unless the Aether is sinking?“ she really couldn’t keep the sharp tone out of her voice. All three adults on the screen looked bashful at that, and or in Lusamine's case ashamed and chastised. 

“Well you see, Professor Burnet, we actually wanted to see how Ash was doing.“ Wicke explained happily, her mood bouncing from one to another. Burnet was about to retort something back before Ash next to her flung the pillow away and pulled his upper half up to glare daggers at the three adults on the screen. 

“Really?“ Ash wheezed out harshly, then started to cough into his chest, Burnet rubbed her hand between his shoulder blades. 

“Young man,“ Faba started before the teen let out a very crackly feral growl.

“No!“ he hissed out through clenched teeth, “You could have texted or called her on an update that you are not entitled to know, and you know, not video call when she’s in the same room as said sick person who feels like their skull is being split open by Groudon itself.” The venom in his voice can rival Team Rocket's Mareanie, Burnet was shocked she never seen Ash this vicious with someone before. Faba gaped wide open and Burnet couldn’t help but feel some kind of pleasure from the greenette’s expression. Ash opened his mouth again, probably with an even more scathing response, but Burnet quickly hushed him by combing her hands through his hair. And just like Kukui he soon melted into her touch like ice cream on a warm sunny day. 

“I think we’re done here, Lusamine?“ Burnet put as much hinting into her voice as possible. The Professor really would like to get back to the quiet environment she, Ash, and the rest of the Pokemon were in - even Rotom was sleeping up stairs in its charging port. 

It took a few minutes for the blond woman to get her bearings before coughing into her fist to clear her throat before replying, “Yes, yes! I think we’re done here Professor Burnet. I hope Ash gets better, take care and say hi to Professor Kukui for me.“ Lusamine quickly said and it only took Burnet to mutter a ‘Uh-huh.’ before the woman logged off. 

They waited for a little bit before Ash groaned and face planted onto one of Burnet's legs, “I feel like Gratina bashed my head into a pile of jagged cut rusted steel pipes.“ 

Burnet chuckled slightly as she leaned as much as she could without dislodging Ash from her lap, pulling the blanket up more around the teen. Settling back she grabbed the remote that was besides her and turned on the Tv with low volume and restarted to run her hands through Ash’s messy hair again. She couldn’t help but smile when Torracat jumped up next to her and did a small circle before lying down putting his head on her other leg. Burnet’s other hand gently landed on the Fire cat’s head before gently petting it in time with her hand that was combing through Ash’s hair. 

That’s where they all eventually fell asleep, that is until Kukui almost slammed the door into the wall and greeted the household in a loud “I’m home!“ only to receive the end of a death glare from two people and the surrounding Pokemon, who were gladly asleep thank you very much Professor. But with the promise of warm Tapu cocoa and some nice soup for dinner, the other household residents, minus a Pokedex that was still charging in the loft, quickly forgave the Professor. 

Ash sighed while laying back down on Professor Burnets lap. who thankfully started her wonderful stroking of his hair again, could only smile and whisper “thank’s mom.“ sleepily into her thigh his face was pressed into. 

Burnet paused her stroking for a second before smiling and continuing as Ash slowly slipped into a sleep daze, but not before he heard her whisper “you’re welcome Ash.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Pt.1, Pt.2 will be coming either Sunday or Monday.
> 
> Edited

Delia has seen Ash hurt many times before; may it be from childhood with his best friend Gary at his side, realizing that his first crush didn’t like him back, hell even watching him fight Legendary Pokemon! In front of her or on TV. The woman could never forget her son strung up by those orbs during the Kalos Crisis, and if she ever meets face to face with Lysander… Well she never said she was a saint, but what gets her the most is when it gets cold outside. Kanto is naturally cold for most of the year, getting massive amounts of snow during its actual winter and more rain than sunny days during spring and summer. So overall it's cold on cold.

After Ash came back from the Orange Islands with a large scar shaped like a ‘Y’ running along his back from shoulder blades to tailbone that shunned silver and small blue bumps with a burn mark on the left side that's always run hotter than the rest of his body; a blue patch of skin on the right side that forever feels like ice no matter how many hand warmers or heating pads lay on top of Ash; and an electric burn on the top that gives anyone a tiny shock if touched skin to skin. An odd shaped paw mark with three dots on the base of his back in the center of the Y, and a smaller one inside the bigger paw print was deeper ingrained into his skin. What could Delia even do in this situation? The nightmares he had that night along with the following month she couldn’t do anything about. Delia could only push on in hopes of giving her son strength. Her only son that the legendaries claimed as one of their own, and claim they did. 

It feels like every journey Ash goes on he gets more unusual scars one after the other, and Ash just shrugs and casually mentions them during the call, like there is nothing more than a daily occurrence when they really should not be. Delia couldn’t help but shiver because the legendaries are claiming her only son and there's nothing in the whole wide world that can make them stop. She never talks to Ash about his daily death trips with the Legendary of the week he gets up to with, but she does religiously catalog the marks her son gets. 

After the Orange Island she found out it was the legendary birds; Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. And she just smiled and ruffled her son’s head and fixed the mountain of blankets and heaters he stacked on top of each other - but mostly on his right side because it feels like it's constantly having frozen snow piled on top of his back, even though he’s laying down on the couch and not out braving the winter storm that's raging outside of their little home in Pallet Town. Delia also finds out that he took Team Rocket down at the end of his journey in Kanto before going to the Orange Islands. She does not look at the picture hidden in her second to bottom drawer of her jewelry stand.

Soon Ash is back off on another journey to Johto and coming back all to quickly with more contacts in his phone and more marks. This time on his left arm with a thunderbolt strike that’s naturally black and thinner than the one of the bases between his shoulders, a purple sphere on the upper part of his arm that everytime she sees the panic sets in, a large thin flat piece of ice shaped like a crown forever frozen onto his forearm skin, and lastly a sunset colored outline of a very fluffy feather cradling a pale green colored raindrop with lines burned into Ash’s wrist. Ho-Oh, Celebi, Riaku, Suicune, and… Entei. They don’t even consider uttering a word about the incedent with the little girl and the Unknown Pokémon. Ash takes down Team Rocket again, it was harder than the first time not to look but she holds on strong for herself. 

Once again he’s off without a month of being home in their sleepy little town to Hoenn, and she can’t help but be thankful that Brock is with Ash. he always turns up back home with a smile and some of the recipes that Bock makes during their trips. But he also brings home marks on his left leg; a green outline of a dragon wined down his leg to where it ends with two triangles on the top of his foot, one blue and the other red, and through out the open space there's three different spots of seven dots, and on the back of his thigh there's two weird circles with lines. Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latios, Latias, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. This time he takes down two seperate evil teams, team Aqua and Team Magma. She looks longingly at the dusty wine cabinet when his and Pikachu’s back is turned. There hasn't been wine in there for seven years. 

Next is Sinnoh, Brock is still with Ash and Dawn is a lovely girl - but Ash will never go for her. Sinnoh gives her son more marks all around his body; a yellow lined shell shape with a red stripe on the left end of the Y, four wide base streaks - two on each side - that are colored pink with a red streak in the middle on the right end of the Y, a blue lined almost triangle that the bottom end has the red streak. On the inner part of the back ribs on the right side there's two weird marks that are white with blue and pink accents with a red and white middle. On the right part of his hip there's a browner spot with light golden markings that give off heat if you hold your hands close to that part of the skin. The back of his right thigh has the same seven dot’s across the green lines of the dragon but in a long stemmed cross formation. Right ankle had three half crescent blood red circles with a top half circle that was golden. Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina and Cresselia, Ash told her. He brought down another evil team, Galactic if Cynthia told her correctly. She kept repeating her promises like a mantra for a good week when Ash returned. 

Then Unova, Cilan is a nice boy - if not a little erratic when it comes to food, but Delia couldn’t help but frown at Iris lack of respect for Ash. Nonetheless he comes back with more marks and he’s looking more and more like a well worn journal for the legendaries to mark. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem.

Ash takes down team Plasma and the sight of Dr. Colress brings her a sickening amount of joy, yet also the feeling of wanting to puke her colen out. Delia gets a note from him when he’s in jail, she doesn’t open it until next year on the anniversary of when it arrives and Ash is in Kalos so her baby boy doesn’t see her absolutely break at the heart wrenching apologie the fucking bastard sends for her and his only nephew. Ash takes down Team Rocket again for the third or fourth time, Delia thinks fleetingly to burn the shoe box full of old highschool photos to the fucking ground in a pile of ashes and bad mistakes burning the inside of her throat, her tongue feels like lead. Delia still doesn’t touch the box or goes out to buy a bottle of something strong. 

Ash’s new friends are better than his Unova ones. Delia would never tell her son that, not in a million years. Clemot is smart and is the main reason of voice of the group, his little sister Bonnie is adorable and Delia’s stomach twist with the need of a child by her side that’s younger than her son. And Serena is so head over heels in love with Ash, too bad he’s crushing on a certain Pokemon Professor in training in Sinnoh. Poor girl. At least Ash is oblivious to all kinds of love except for Pokemon love and love that comes from a family. Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, and Hoopa. Delia goes into a long waited panic Attack when the Kalos News Helicopter catches her only son strung up in the sky with his team by a familiar tall man with a full head of red hair. Later that day when Delia has broken her promise to her long dead mother and has liquid courage running through her veins does she call the fucker and waits until he’s on the other end of the line before shredding into him with a calm rage she hasn’t felt since the man of her dreams walked out on her and their son. 

She parts away with giving him the knowledge that he almost killed his nephew in a sacrifice, because that display on top of that gym tower was nothing but one, and that Mama would be heartbroken to see her oldest child out of four act like this. The words to never contact them in the future less Arceus itself is willing to stop her before she ripped his spine out of his asshole left Delia’s drunken lips before she finally ends the call, but not without hearing the man loudly sob before doing so. She can’t help but feel that the group of three from Team Rocket is being sent out to follow her son to every new region by their boss. Delia goes through two other small glasses before Mr. Mimey forces her to drink a glass of water and pushes her off to bed.

Maybe it would be a good idea to call Detective Looker, Lance, and Officer Jenny for a sweep through the household again, it’s been years since the last one, Delia mused to herself as she got ready for a sleepless night. Ash was only seven at the time and he was spending the week at Professor Oak's Ranch with Gary and Daisy as Delia went to her Mama’s Funeral and Wake. her son never met his Grandmother or Grandfather until it was too late, and she missed her cousins and her youngest-older brother. 

But Alola… It was supposed to be Ash’s break from saving the world, Alola was supposed to be his break. The night Ash hopped the fence with Pikachu in tow, chasing a Pokemon Delia and Mr. Mimey couldn’t see, she knew that Alola was no longer going to be that Vacation for her little boy that's now Nineteen. Too old to be called little in any sense. Delia was just happy that Samson Oak allowed her son to join the Pokemon School half way into the school year and that Professor Kukui absolutely jumped at the chance to house her son in a loft he never uses. Professor Kukui reminds her of a man she once knew a long time ago, but no matter. The past is the past. Yet… it catches up to you in the most chillest of ways. 

Returning home she was met with glazed eyes and a dead body of a detective on the floor, Looker looked so tired with his slumped shoulders and baggy eyes, yet she braced herself and pulled the three in charge into a separate room. Delia clearly told them all that none of this ever will reach her son, that he will stay ignorant as long as she can keep it from him. as long as they can keep it from him. Oh he'll learn about his father, hell, she already has suspicions that Ash already knows. And if he does Delia is thankful he has ignored his mothers tense shoulders and slightly clipped attitude on some days of the year, as she does of his nightmares and random adrenaline highs that leave him dry heaving for the rest of the day and into the night.. 

They all share a knowing look before Detective Looker announced that all the secret video cams they found have been stolen in the night. Delia took a deep breath, wave after wave of weariness crashed into her that she didn’t notice her cousin’s leaving until it was just her and her brother. Looking back up Lance placed a heavy, but comforting, hand on her shoulders. Shaking it slightly to make her grin before pulling her into a hug so tight and warm that it cracked all the careful walls she built up around her tiny family of just her and Ash that she couldn’t help but cling tightly onto her older brothers cape and cry about how it was all unfair. Soon enough the body and blood was cleaned up without a stain in her carpet and Mr. Mimey was alright along with Delias other Pokemon that she keeps in their Pokeballs at home safe and sound under the stacks on stacks of linen sheets in the guest room closet. That night Lance's Pokemon were sleeping all around the house, except for his Shiny Gyarados that his Nephew was so concerned about, he stayed in his pokeball. Their trainer slept with his little sister all tucked up in her large bed like when they were younger. 

Delia’s worried, but she’ll brave it through like she’s been doing for Ash being the ‘Chosen One’ for nine straight years. It’s what a mother can only do for her child’s life, even though she’s never really in it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? i'm spoiling you all, but this isn't Pt.2 its a filler as I continue to work the kinks out of my brain for Pt.2
> 
> Edited

Giovanni sighed wearily at his desk, he just ended a video call with Matori not a few minutes ago. That girl… he sometimes wished that he didn’t train her like how she is now. He can still remember when she was young and full of energy. Always bouncing off the walls with her two brothers. He also regrets not letting her keep the name her Amazing, wonderful mother gave her. Maddie. Instead when he left and took her after the death of his mother he changed her name to Matori. The girl was… rightfully upset for a good few years, calling for her sweet mother and baby brother who was just turning five on the same day the two left. Nonetheless he gave her the position of Secretary to keep her close, he may not treat her like the daughter she is, but Gio will always keep that fact in the forefront of his brain. Giovanni’s mother was the leader of Team Rocket at the time, and it would go to either his cousin, Gozu, or to his older brother, Tzan. but Tzan just had to go and kill their mother before her due date and ruin everything.

When he got the call he was given two choices; letting Team Rocket get out of control and thus causing mass mayhem in their world, or come and sort everything out and rule with an iron fist like his bastard mother did in her time. It wasn’t fair, the leadership wasn’t supposed to sway in the direction to him. Gozu should have been next, but the fucker doesn’t have the big enough balls to lead an organization that has feelers so deep into almost every crime and committee. So here Giovanni is, with a daughter that no longer sees him but nothing but a boss and who wishes to go see her mother and her energetic little brother. But she can’t, it’s been far too long and from what his spy’s tell him about Delia making a sweep through her house again before leaving to Alola with Ash and his blasted electric rat by his side. Both she and Gio will never be welcomed back, hell, she only sees Ash as her only family left. To the extension of Lance. That bastard who never contacted her once she started dating GIovanni. 

His mind couldn’t stop wandering to the multiple pictures that were hidden away in a small secret space on the bottom of his desk to the left of him. Where most of them were his son with a variety of Gio’s Pokemon on his team at the time. Checking his schedule to find out he had nothing for the rest of the day he decided to go home. He quickly unlocked the secret drawer and took the pictures, before stuffing them in his suit pocket. He walked out and greeted Matori who was talking to Gozu and then made his way out of the building they were hiding in. All because of his son, Gio’s heart ached and he could help but pull a photo out from his suit jacket as he made his way to the car that was waiting for him. Getting in he instructed his driver to take him home and started to reminicens about the old days.

The picture in his hand was Giovanni’s favorite, Ash at just the ripe age of Four playing with his dear partner Persian. Little did she know he would see Ash again in the Unova region with meloetta as his prisoner. Ash grew up into a fine boy indead, as time flies Ash is now nineteen. He has his father's hair and his mother's wonderful amber eyes. hair and gender was as far as he got to compare with his young son, everything else has his mother's touch seeping out of all the little pores on his teenage body. Before calling the last attack, Electra Ball from his stupid Pikachu, his eyes glowed amber. It was such a lovely color that it still haunts his dreams to this day. Walking into his house he passed more photos before reaching the end of the hall to find a class picture. 

More noticeably of three men with the last name of Ketchum; Lysander, the fucking furry of a man who almost sacrificed his son to a world that would never work; Colress, the only one that apologized and is now starteing his probation period; lastly Lance, the man dare comfort his wife even after not contacting her for years. Giovanni forces his mind to forget all that. Coming into the kitchen to pull his phone out of his dress pants pocket to multiple texts from his son. The one he did right while folding him into Team Rocket. ‘He's becoming more like Mom every day dad.‘ one of the texts says that the older man reads, and he sends an agreement, only to watch a typing bubble pop up before his oldest son sends off another text. ‘Sometimes I really just want to let go of everything and just hug him to death, I’m sorry dad but it's getting hard for me not to.‘ Jame’s text reads and Gio sighs. He reprimends his son lightly, for he’s not trained enough like Matori and he’s only doing grunt work. He’s also giving Gio updates on his youngest child.   
Ash now has Pikachu, Torracat, a non evolving Rowlet, a dusk form Lycanroc and the first of its kind and Giovanni was extremely proud of Ash. Last but not least an abused and abandoned Lucario going by the name leo.

He’s glad that his son is also getting more education and can’t help but feel a good amount of jealousy for Professor Kukui. Though he sighed and rubbed his forehead, his child does deserve a father figure in his life, Giovanni would be surprised if his son even remembered him, he has changed quite a lot. The news of Professor Burnet being more important in Ash’s life suprisingly soothes Gio to an extent. Ash also doesn’t see his mother much so having her there would help his son greatly. His classmates are perfect and he now has two Rivals that are somewhat friends with him now instead of those past rivals. But there's Garrison Oak to count also. Both boys have been dancing around each other since the end of the Johto conference, he would see even back further as the Boy’s have kept their ends of the broken Pokeball they found fishing while young. He has no qualms about his son liking the same gender. Even going so far as to say that Garrison is the only one capable to handle his son like no one else can. Giovanni knows about the scars, he has people and cameras everywhere, so he knows. He also knows that his mother religiously catalogs them, made by human or Pokemon Legendaries, while Gary matches them.

For each mark Ash gets Gary would take him once the raven haired teen is back from traveling the next day he's home and go to a tattoo shop - the best one in Kanto - and get tattooed the same way. It’s their own commitment that not either Sam or Delia can stop, and frankly he doesn’t want to take one more support blanket away from his son then he already did. He sat down and tilted his head back, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes harshly. Misty was a strong trainer, but she’s also very brassive and brings out Ash's competitive side too much to actually be able to start things romanticly, adding on the fact that Ash sees her as one of his great friends. He’s happy that both May and Ash don’t like each other, one for Norman being the Gym leader and that Max is very protective of his older sister as much if not less than Brock is to Ash. both see each other as friends and even siblings. The same goes to Dawn, she can’t stay in one place like Ash. and Giovanni somewhat hates her for conveniently ‘forgetting‘ about the legendaries they have seen together. The two stay nothing more than good friends. Giovanni bristles slightly as Iris comes into his mind, the little wildebeest always bringing his son down and calling him a ‘kid‘ even when he’s three years her senior, and Cilan is to much of a self appointed connoisseur about food, and he also does bring Ash down but with more friendlyness and grace than that barbarian. 

The old man also got a whiplash when his son went to Kalos, from bad friends to people who treat him akin to a god. Clemot was nice, if not clumsy with a good voice of reason that doesn’t get heard half of the time he’s traveling with Ash, and he has a Gym to take care of now he can’t be waiting on Ash. Bonnie’s a firecracker and is good at bringing Ash down from a high the others can’t reach him, he thinks Delia would love her and his heart hurts even more, she sees Ash as more of a close cousin instead of someone available for her brother. Serena has no chance with Ash and he can’t help but feel pity for the young girl, too docile and weak to Ash’s suggestions. Giovanni doesn’t have a lot of details yet on Ash’s alolan group, but deep down he knows that he would never go for the girls or guys in Alola. Because he has Gary by his side.

Gary who can check up on him during the morning in Alolan time, which is around three in the morning his Sinnoh time. Gary who can tease Ash like a brother yet make Giovanni’s son blush at the simplest romantic expression Gary does for him. Gary who can tear down Ash quicker than the rest when he suggests something dangerous that only he can survive, yet bolster him up when his son is having a nightmare and dry heaving his dinner and some blood into the toilet. Gary who got Tattoos in the same place as his son that matches him like they were soulmates. Giovanni has a feeling no one is going to match Sam’s Grandson and he’s surprisingly okay with that. He‘s the only one, besides Brock but Giovanni be damned if his son and the retired Rock Gym Leader get together, out of Ash’s large friend group that fits perfectly into the role that Ash needs as a partner. And fully knows that both of them know that, from their tentative touches to their outright sugary sweet name calling competitions they would get into. 

His Persian comes up to him looking for scratches and food, looking over at the clock on the wall he sees it’s eleven on the dot. He’s been thinking about his son for around four hours now, and that will be enough for today. Getting up he patted his Persian and got her food, changing into his sleepwear for the night as she eats, keeping the door open for her knowing full well she’ll close it once she comes to bed. He soon drifts off to sleep and dreams about the family he once had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, this is so late. But I also tried to make this chapter longer! also Gary is now here and I added a character from my story 'Let's Snuggle Forever'
> 
> Edited

Delia smiled as one of the Airplane Hostess passed her another napkin for her water, thanking her she returned to her book and her thoughts. She was on a plane back to Alola along with Gary, as it was family week at the Pokemon School and both the Professor’s and Principle Oak called her to be there and spend the week with Ash. Gary was with her because his Great Uncle also reached out to him and if he also gets to hang out with Ash and get a mini vacation for a week with the Raven haired teen, rain and all, he couldn't care even more. She was forever grateful that Principal Oak is housing her and paid for her ticket there and the way back home, his new Vulpix is also very adorable and she can’t wait to meet that class’s vulpix, Snowy if she recalls correctly. 

Not even reading her book anymore, she hasn’t for the past few chapters, if she’s really honest with herself. Delia let her mind completely delve into her thoughts. Ash’s classmates were supposedly nice from what her son could tell her over their weekly chat over calls and messages. He was also starting to brave against the Alolan rain during its second week of pouring, it was just the first weekend out of the two and the rain apparently wasn’t letting up and Ash didn’t want to be apart from the learning environment for so long. Which, to Delia’s excitement, was a very stark contrast to when her little boy was in Primary and middle school, but she could see why he wanted to stay here in Alola so badly. 

The Alola Pokemon School was friendly and open, very different from all the other regions Pokemon School; The students were allowed to have their Pokemon partners out during class, highly encouraged even! And from what Ash rambles to her about the lessons they mostly hands on than the lecturing sort of class. Which was even better, her son was never good with sitting still for a long time. Yeah there was, and is, those rare instances that Ash can sit still and be quiet for hours on end. days even when no one really checks up on him if Ash really puts his mind to it. And that's what his old teachers didn’t get that Professor Kukui does. Professor Kukui confided in her that he was the exact same back when he was Ash’s age, he always need to be on the move and he couldn’t be contained to just Alola, going as far as traveling Kanto before returning back to Alola when Lance had wiped his ass completely, and Delia couldn’t be even more happy that ash had his teacher with him instead of against him for once in his young life. She also knew when Kukui called her out of the blue one night in the middle of the week and without his normal greeting for her. 

“how do you do it?“ was the sentence that he spoke to her in a horrified whisper when she picked up the phone call.

Delia just sighed and pulled herself out of her large bed and put on her slippers when she put him on speaker phone, “I’m sorry Professor, but can you please be more clear?“ She asked, but she already had a clear guess on what the older man was calling her about. 

“how do you deal with him being a magnet to Legendary Pokemon?“ Kukui asked again, a little bolder in his wording.

She could only laugh, it wasn’t her fault that it sounded so hollow. “Ash has, and will always be, a special boy. It doesn’t help that I knew from the first day we took him home.“ She answered, making her way to the small kitchen in their-her small house. Ash wasn’t really home a lot to identify it as his house, and maybe that’s why he only stays for a month at most before leaving Delia again. Kukui made a questioning sound, low and worried. Delia couldn’t help but smile softly at just how much the man cares for her son. 

“Oh yes, I remember it was like yesterday.“ she reminisces, swaying slightly as she turns on the kitchen lights. “Me and my… Husband,“ her tone turned a little sour and mean at that moment, and she was thankful that the man didn’t call her out on it, “brought Ash home from the Hospital in Viridian Town, my other two kids were at Professor Oak’s Lab with his Grandson Gary at the time, and swinging from his new Pokemon Carousel were two very different colored feathers that were not there that morning when I went into labor.“ she explained as she dug through her pantry to retrieve some Cocoa powder. And if her words carried some acid thinly between them, who was to judge her? 

Kukui surely didn’t when he sighed over the speaker before the woman heard several soft thumping sounds nearby. The mans probably hitting his head on his desk if the sound indicated it. “But how do you deal with it?“ He whined softly, before sighing and the sound of a chair squeaking as the man moved around. 

Delia was pouring some Moomoo Milk into a small saucepan on medium heat, taking her time to gather herself before answering, “I don’t.” There was another moment of silence before Kukui’s horrified voice filled the room with the question she never wanted to answer in her life. 

“What!?“ 

Scooping some Cocoa powder into her big cup she was rapidly going through the Pro’s and Con’s of telling a random man more than what she’ll ever tell her son. if he already remembers it or not. Setting the spoon down she faced the phone with a scowl on her lips, her mind was made up and it was time to come clean to what would probably be one of the only adults that ever called her out on not caring for Ash’s extreme death adventures. 

“I don’t deal with it - I Can’t deal with it, Professor Kukui.“ She started and the man quieted down, she was qicking herself for not explaining it to him sooner. “Not when my husband is none other than fucking Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.“ her voice grew venomous with each word that passed her dry lips. “He also took two of my three chidren with him. Arceus Christ what's wrong with me! He didn’t take, he Stole them!“ her voice rose a little in pitch and she struggled to take a few deep breaths before continuing. 

“Ash soon became my only child, my only family since the rest of my family distanced themselves from me. I owe my life to Professor Oak as he always watched over Ash when he was little with his Grandson Gary.“ She snarled, filling the mug up with the heated milk and stirred until white turned into a milky brown color. “Ash alone at that age was a handful with two sets of hands, let alone just one parent being constant in his life. Then he got Pikachu and left on his first journey in a blink of an eye.“ Sitting down on one of the counter stools, the oven clock blinking back dull green lights in the small kitchen. It was Two in the morning here in Kanto, Making it around Eleven in Alola since they were a day ahead. 

“What can I do, Kukui? His first Legendary experience is with Mew of all things,“ Delia’s words go a little breathless. She doesn’t add in Mewtwo. “Then the Orange Island Prophecy comes true; Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh, Chosen One. Into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasure combined, tamed the Beast of the Sea.” the woman rambled off, taking a long sip of her drink to try and calm her racing mind. 

“He mumbled that on Monday this week,“ Kukui added before growling could be heard over the phone, “I should have Known!“ He snarled harshly. “Those weren’t Tattoo’s but fucking Wounds!“ His voice choked off and a sound of something slamming came across the speaker. 

That didn't take Delia by surprise, “Professor? Is everything alright?“ she knew it wasn’t, she knew the man was putting two and two together. The Leagues can’t keep everything under wraps and there are always those people with cameras that the Athourites don’t get to and if Ash says that the Kahunas were so deeply connected to the world.. well they would probably share it with the Professor who sees over most of the other Alolan Scientists. 

“Everything is not alright!“ he hissed like a Persian she once knew. “The kid’s been Burned and Electrocuted by living Gods Delia, and he’s fine at the end of the day. Moves on like it's nothing but water down his back. He can even go to Other Dimensions like it’s not new to him.“ he was starting a long angry rant before delia cut him off at that. 

“Giratina.“ she answered, making the man sputter to a stop. 

“what?“ he asked again in complete bafflement that night.

“Sinnoh, Gratina. His right ankle had three half crescent blood red circles with a top half circle that was golden “ she listed off on top of her head, her hot Cocoa was getting cold but she really couldn’t put that much energy into caring about that right now, “the golden half circle was made by Cresselia, it was the only harmless one that happened from what Ash told me. Happened in this sleepy town the Mythic Pokemon liked to visit.“ 

It was silent as the Professor was taken in the facts that Delia presented to him, humming she took a swig of ner now cold Cocoa before pushing it away with a disgusted look on her face, “but, from what I overheard from one of Ash’s calls to Gary, the two are actually good friends now.“ And she absolutely hates admitting that to Kukui at that moment. 

The man started laughing over the phone, she didn’t comment on how there was a hysterical edge to the sound. “Of course he is!“ Both Delia and Kukui didn’t add anything to the conversation after that, both wanting to sit and stew in silence for a little. And she was thankful for that until the Professor pointed out something she was desperately hoping he wouldn’t pick up. 

“Delia, I’m sorry if I’m being extremely intruding right now, but how do you keep track of ash’s wounds?“ the Professor muttered and more shuffling could be heard through the phone. It was a good and Very valid question, and this man… she can't help but feel like Kukui cares for Ash like her son was his own, so the answer slipped out before she could stop herself. 

“I keep a small Journal, nothing too fancy, can I bring it when I come for Family week?” Sometimes Delia needs to keep her bleeding heart under lock and key. But the sigh of relief the Professor gave her made her rethink just why she held back information of her son from him. 

“That would be great, thank you so much. Both me and Burnet worry about him so much, and the rain isn’t helping. I've never seen someone in so much pain just act like it’s nothing.“ The man's relieved tone made her smile a little despite the topic that was going on between them for the past hour. Soon they said their goodbyes and now she was on a plane again heading to her son for a week with his best friend, maybe even something more, by her side. 

It felt like minutes ago that she and Mr. Mimey were standing in the Kanto airport instead of Alola’s airport, but she digresses when she spots a familiar white lab coat. 

“Alola!“ Kukui loudly exclaimed, hands flying out from his sides.

“Oh my Arceus,“ Gary whispered next to her, “You were right, He’s an older Ash.” Gary horrified mutter made the older woman snicker before coughing when the Professor got closer. 

“I’d like to introduce you to some more people if you don’t mind.“ Kukui told them before motioning to a group of three people that were also wearing some kind of white clothing. 

“Alola, my name is Lusamine, President of Aether Paradise. It’s a great honor to meet you Miss Ketchum and Mr. Oak.“ The tallest Blond woman bent down by her waist, giving them a proper Kanto greeting. Delia blushed slightly. The woman, Lusamine her traitorous brain reminded her, was very Gorgeous and Arceus can sue Delia because she wasn’t expecting to meet important people right off the bat.

Gary soon took over, greeting her for both of them as Delia was acting like a bumbling fool too much to even say hello. “Please, just call us Delia and Gary, Lusamine, no need for formal titles.“ Lusamine just smiled and, oh, there goes Delia’s heart. Arceus Dammit! There were too many pretty people in Alola. 

“Alola! My names Wicke and I’m the Branch Chief for the Aether Paradise, It’s nice to finally meet you two! Ash talks a lot about his Mother and best friend!“ Wicke gushed, her smile broad and bright. 

“Alola,“ a green haired man came up, and Delia couldn’t help but frown on the inside, Ash already told her about Faba and Nebby, but she kept her mouth closed for the sake of being polite, “My names Faba and I’m an Intern for Aether Paradise, it’s a pleasure to meet you two.“ 

Gary narrowed his eyes a little before a lazy sirk adorned his face, “So you’re that Faba,“ He murmured and the green haired adult stiffened a little under the young adults gaze, “Ash told me about you when you came for a science class at the Pokemon School,“ Faba stiffened further before Gary nodded and finished with; “I’m glad I finally got to meet you.“ There was a strange staleness in the air between the two scientists, Fabe was stiff as a plank of wood while Gary was loose limbed with a small smile on his face. 

The Professor coughed into his hand between the group before clapping his hands together. “We should get going, Professor Burnet is at the house and making dinner for us all. Ash, Lillie, and Gladion are there too.“ Kukui exclaimed before leading them to a Limousine parked out front of the airport waiting for them. 

“Good evening.“ A driver greeted them, pulling open the back door where Faba, Wicke, and Kukui stepped into. Gary was next with Deila and Lusamine behind him. Once they were all heading to Kukui's house the conversation started.

“It’s really nice to finally meet the mother who raised Ash so nicely,“ Wicke explcaimed and before anyone else could comment Gary burst out laughing. And Delia couldn’t fault him as she was quietly chuckling too. 

“I’m sorry Wicke,“ Delia was trying to quiet her laughter, opposed to Gary who was still laughing, tears were gathering in his eyes now, before clearing her throat, “since Ash started his first travel in Kanto to now, I’ve only seen my son for almost a year between each adventure. That compliment has to go to his Pokemon and his friends that he traveled with, they were the true hero’s at calming my son's ego and the likes.“ she finished exclaiming as Gary was wiping the stray tears out of his eyes. 

“Oh my Arceus, that was great “ Gary gasped then squaked slightly as Delia elbowed the young adult in the ribs harshly without dropping her smile. 

Kukui shook his head slightly, his own smile stretched his lips. Before perking up, “ Oh Delia, did Ash mention.“ The Professor began before Delia waved her hands. 

“Ash always calls me to show off the new Pokemon that he caught, and I honestly can’t wait to meet his new Lucario friend.“ she honestly answered. Turning to Gary, who was nodding along to her words, and smiled at him. 

“The Lucario goes by Leo, Mrs. Ketchum.“ Gary reminded her gently, nodding she turned back to the rest of the adults in the limousine.

“Oh look, “ Faba stated, getting everyone's attention before pointing at the car window, “we’ve arrived.“ 

“So we have.“ Lusamine agreed as the car pulled to a stop, getting out she held the car door open and motioned for Delia and Gary to step out first. 

Once everyone was outside they all quickly walked to the porch of the house, the rain was actually beating hard and it was cold for once for Delia. Once they made it inside the Professor couldn’t even get a word out of his mouth before there was a bright flash next to Gary, and suddenly and Umbreon was next to him… For about less than a second before zooming off around the corner. Loud squeals and laughter followed by cries of Pikachu and Barking of Gary’s Umbreon. 

“Blacky!“ Gary growled before turning an apologetic look to Kukui. Who only shook his head with a smile and motioned with his hands for Gary to go follow his Pokemon Partner. Ash’s Cry of ‘Gary!?‘ made delia warm inside. The two haven’t seen each other in person for a good three years now, if not longer. Once everyone had settled down after dinner; which the Lovely Professor Burnet made, and Arceus was it good, did Delia pull Kukui to the side into the kitchen. 

Taking one last glance to see that Ash was curled up into Gary’s side with Lillie pressing into his opposite side and gladion on gary’s other side as both of them were talking about something. Faba has fallen asleep as Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet talked about something else. The Pokemon were all circled together, all of Ash’s Pokemon were out along with some of everyone else’s. Gary’s Umbreon was curled around Pikachu tightly, Lycanroc was close by with Torracat curled together and Rowlet squashed between the two. Snowy was sleeping next to her trainer as Gladions Umbreon was at his side. And Leo and Mr. Mimey was talking to each other lowly as to not disturb everyone else. It was the perfect time to give the Professor her little Journal.

“Kukui?“ Delia looked back to see the man's face harden a little, he knows exactly what's going to happen. She gently took both of his hands and cradled them in one of her smaller one, reaching for her back pocket. She took a journal that has wear and tear damage and pressed it into his hands. Holding the together with the Journal between his large hands Delia stared straight into Kukui’s eyes.

“Kukui, I’m going to be honest here.“ Delia started. “You’re the only Adult in the past nine years to be so worried about my son that you came calling to me.“ she felt herself tearing up but she pushed those emotions down deep inside of her. Now was not the time for her, this is about ash. 

“This here is the Journal I keep count of every wound he tells me about and where it’s located on his body. don’t be like me like that, please listen to Ash and ask him if he got seriously hurt. He knows what this Journal means and it may take some grilling but he will eventually come around, just don’t do it around other people.“ Delia explained to the man, who was looking so intently at her. following her movement and taking in Delia’s advice for what it’s worth and more. 

Delia sighed once more. Squeezing the Professors hands tight. “He talks about you and Burnet a lot, Kukui,“ her voice dropped to almost a whisper, “Ash won’t admit it to me, but he sees you and her as his parents also. He sees you as a dad he never got to live and grow up with and I hope you don’t push him away for that.“ Delia’s voice wobbled as the tears started to come back again but stronger. Kukui smiled softly before moving his hands out of her grip, never releasing the Journal, to pull her into a warm tight hug. 

“I see Ash as the son I never knew I needed, he brings so much joy and light into my classroom and I have you to thank for letting him stay here in Alola and go to the Pokemon school. I’ll treat Ash like my son because for all but blood he is, this book will never leave my possession Delia. I can promise you that.“ he mumbled as they swayed in the kitchen, the woman head tucked into his shoulder. He felt tears on his skin, Kukui didn’t comment and only held her tighter. Delia was thanking every Deity she could remember, for this was a lucky break for her and her son. 

Pulling away after a few moments they smiled at each other and Delia wiped the rest of her tears away. “I think it’s time to go,“ She murmured and Kukui nodded. Setting the Journal in his lab pocket. They made their way back to the living room, both thankful that the kids didn’t notice them.

Taking in the situation in front of them; Ash and Lillie were dead asleep, both leaning into each other as Ash was still tucked into the side of Gary, Gladion’s head was dipping down every now and again until Burnet placed a blanket over the two and another over lapsing Gary onto Ash and Lillie. 

“I think It’s time to go now,“ Delia murmured, bending down to run her hands through Ash’s hair, “are you staying here for the night Gary?“ She asked, taking stock of the blanket and pillow nest they four had made so Ash can lay on the floor with them and not hurt constantly. The young adult nodded. Nuzzling into Ash’s hair who snuggled closer into the older one in his sleep. Causing Lillie to whine in her sleep and reach for Snowy. 

Lusamine chuckled lightly next to her, “Professor,“ the older woman turned to Kukui who looked up from smiling down at his students at friends. “Would it be too much if Lillie and Gladion stay here for the night? I wouldn’t want to wake them.“ Lusamine asked.

Kukui smiled brighter. “Of course, anything to help Ash sleep better.“ The Professor honestly admitted. Every adult stepped out onto the porch, noticing the rain was letting up a little since Delia and Gary got here. 

“Well good night,“ Delia sighed before yawning, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “I’m gonna need to get up bright and early to get to the Pokemon School in time with Ash.“ Saying goodbye to the Professors, who quickly went back inside to double check everything alright for the teens tonight. 

“Delia,“ Lusamine stopped her in the woman's tracks before she could get out in the rain. “How about I take you home tonight? Principal Oak’s house is pretty far from a walk from here.“ Oh, Delia hadn’t thought about that. Blushing she meekly nodded, not having Gary to help her she was definitely floundering in front of the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. The older woman smiled and quickly led them down to her awaiting Limousine that held the other scientist in it. The ride to the Principle house wasn’t that long of a car ride, but it certainly would if she did go on foot in the rain. Once they actually arrived Lusamine walked her to the Principal's porch. 

“You know,“ the President started, looking… shy. “I would love to get to know you more Delia, if that’s okay with you?“ she asked, looking actually hopeful that the younger would say yes. Wait, what? Delia didn’t know what to say, she never felt the same attraction to anybody but Giovanni - and that was a long time ago. But maybe, like her son with Kukui and Burnet, she could… start again? 

So she made up her mind, “I would love that, Lusamine “ the responding smile made her heart fill up with butterfree’s. And Delia thinks she can get used to the feeling again. Saying goodbye once more, Delia finally entered the house, greeted by Kamala and the Principle. Maybe Alola is Ash’s big break after all, and maybe hers also.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Todays going to be… interesting at the Pokemon School today. Kukui started off his normal routine only to stumble into the living room and he had four teens sleeping on his floor where the coffee table usually is. Their Pokemon had drifted more around the group, Gary’s umbreon and Pikachu going so bold as to sleep on top of their trainers. But Kukui digresses, moving about the kitchen he grabbed Poke Food and human food alike. In no time flat he was cooking breakfast and Burnet had come out to help serve the Pokemon food. It was Munchlax and Burnet’s shocked squeal that woke up the rest of the household. 

“Munchlax!“ Burnet hissed as she bent down to glare eye to eye with the small Pokemon, “There are other people sleeping in his household!“ Both professors heard a couple yawns and grumbles behind them, and turning back they could see the pile of teenagers slowly waking up. Ash tucked his head deeper into Gary’s side as Lilly slumped over Ash’s body, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the build up grunk. But that position didn’t stay long when Gary stretched and moved out from under the pile. 

Both Gary and Gladion chuckled when the younger two whined and glared up at them before grumbling and getting up to stretch better. The two older boys started to talk to each other about something while walking to the breakfast bar. When Lillie and Ash got there they slumped against each other on their chairs. Kukui laughed before ruffling Ash’s hair and setting a bowl of fruit between the pair. Turning back to the stove he flipped another pancake into the air before catching it in the pan. 

“So what are your plans today Gary?“ Burnet asked over her shoulder, cutting more fruit for the Pancakes. Munchlax was bouncing around her, trying to get his trainers attention for some fruit. 

Gary chuckled at that, reaching out to run his hand over Ash’s closest shoulder, the younger teen glared at Gary slightly. “I’m going with Miss Ketchum and Ash to the Pokemon School for the family week events. So nothing much, just gonna hang out with this goober for most of my trip.“ he explained as he watched Ash pout at the name. 

“The last time you saw him was at Professor Oak’s laboratory right?“ Professor Kukui asked as he slid off the last pancake from the hot pan onto a plate stacked with them. Both Lillie and Ash straightened up at the smell of food when Kukui slid a couple of empty plates and the plate stacked of pancakes in front of them. 

“you’re going to the family week thing too?“ Gladion questioned Gary as he stacked his own plate with two pancakes, Gary doing the same as he silently watched Lillie just take one and Ash stack four on his plate, trying to look calm without seemingly to eager for the brunettes response. 

“Uh… Yeah, that’s the plan.“ Gary awkwardly laughed. Shuffled slightly more to Ash’s side. 

Burnet, thank the gods, came and saved Gary from answering anymore obvious questions. “Who wants some fruit?“ She asked and placed a bowl with chopped berries. As breakfast continued the Rain started to pour down faster outside. 

“Oh, Arceus.“ Gary mumbled around a mouth full of fruit and pancake. “ Is it usually this bad during your rainy season here in Alola? This is almost as bad as when it’s prime time snow season in Sinnoh.“ He added and the raven haired teen next to him did a full body shiver. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that snowy hell scape of a season.“ Ash groaned before digging back into his food. Suddenly there was a resounding bark behind the teens. Both Gary and Gladion watched in awe as a scared red and black Lucario walked up slowly to Kukui, balancing multiple empty food bowls stacked in its paws. 

“Good job Leo! You got all of them!“ Kukui complimented the Lucario - Leo, said Pokemon ducked its head shyly and rubbed behind it's none scarred ear. 

“Lucario, Lu, Lu, “ the Pokemon muttered back, retreating back over to Ash to bump its own head to Ash's back in greeting before going to the living room and started to pick up the mounds of blankets and pillows the four teen acquired for their sleepover nest. 

Gary hummed as he stuffed in another mouth full of sweet fruit and fluffy pancakes before stating, “So that's Leo.“ 

Ash stiffened in his seat before turning a wary glance at Gary, “yeah…“ the shorter drawn out.

Gary looked one more time over to the living room and sniffed before turning back to his meal, “He’s just bigger than what I would have guessed, that’s all.“ 

Ash didn’t look convinced so Gary elaborated, “You’re about one to two third its size Ash. Lucarios, even from what the biggest size I’ve seen, tend to be around three and five feet, and his color of his fur doesn’t match the normal or shiny coloration.“ 

That’s when Lillie finally piped in for the first time that morning with actual words instead of noises, “Isn’t a shiny Lucario’s blue and yellow color inverted but the black still stays the same?“ 

Gary nodded and Ash looked surprised, “So… you’re saying Leo is…“ he waved his hands around the air while he searched for the word he was trying to describe Leo, “Extremely Special?“ 

Gary snapped his fingers, doing a handgun motion at Ash, “Bingo, in this case Leo is probably the only Lucario in existence so far to have that coloring and be that big.“ 

“Oh, Wow…“ Gladion mumbled, looking wide eyed at Ash like he was the one to set the sun ablaze and hang it up in the sky by his own two hands. 

“Every time I see Leo it reminds me of Kahuna Hala’s newly hatched Riolu searching you out once it got off the plane it was on to get to Alola.“ Lillie laughed a little. 

Kukui burst out laughing over his own food, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that, you sure do have a way with Pokemon that uses Aura!“ The Professor jokes. Professor Burnet, Gladion, and Gary looked intrigued as Ash sunken in his seat. Both the male Professor and Lillie explained the story as Ash stood up and grabbed his plate and went into the kitchen to clean said plate, standing right between both Professors. The two just finished the story when there was knocking on the door.

“I’ll get it!“ Lillie exclaimed before rushing to the dorr, pulling back to reveal Hobbs, Lillies and Gladion’s butler. 

“Hobb’s?“ Both blondes questioned in shock. Said butler bowed in greeting before being let in by the small girl. 

“My apologies for intruding, but Miss Lusamine and Miss Ketchum are waiting in the limousine as we speak.“ Hobbs informed both Ash, Lillie, and Professor Kukui almost fell from shock.

Kukui hurriedly looked at the time, “school’s going to start soon! How did I not notice!?“ That set the two youngest teen’s off, Liliie rushed around the place, from the bathroom to comb and wash her mouth out to unravel her clothes as Snowy followed behind her for every step. Ash was about to head up to the Loft to grab his backpack when Leo stopped him. He had Ash’s backpack in his left paw with Rowlet already sleeping inside, Pikachu had his hat on and was resting on the Aura Pokemons shoulder, Leo himself held three Pokeballs in his other paw, two of them were already shrunken, Lycanroc and Torracat already in their balls while the last one was enlarged for it was Leo's Pokeball. 

“Thanks bud!“ Ash said, leaning up to rub cheeks with Leo, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. placing his hat on his head for him, Ash thanked the small mouse Pokemon also. Leo and Pikachu chittered in welcome before Ash called Leo back into his ball. 

“Come on Ash!“ Professor Kukui called out, everyone else was outside waiting for him. 

“coming!“ he called back, coughing into his fist as he went outside the door. This week was going to be an interesting one for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

The car ride for Ash was awkward to say the least. Almost everyone was silent and that wasn’t the half of it; Gary and Faba had this weird stare off that he didn’t want to get between, Professor Burnet was laying against Professor Kukui the female Professor probably didn’t get enough sleep last night, Lillie and Gladion were mumbling stuff to each other as Wicke was doing something on her phone. But the weirdest thing was his mom and Lusamine, they were… Are they flirting!? Ash narrowed his eyes as a wave of pain crashed into him, but he steadied himself and looked at the pair of women again. When Ash got into the limousine he didn’t see Mr. Mime anywhere, that means his mother had the Pokemon in its Pokeball which was very rare. But he digresses. Ash mom blushed at something the Aether President whispered to her, giggling quietly as they leaned closer to each other. Is Ash the only one to see this with his own two eyes? Looking around he took that yes, yes he’s the only one to see his mother getting it on with Lusamine.

Ash is… He’s not going to touch that can of worms with a hundred foot pole, thank you very much. But all too soon, the group arrived at the Pokemon school. Only Professor Burnet, Faba, and Wicke stayed in the car. “You’re not coming?“ Ash asked, leaning into the window as Professor Kukui held an umbrella over them both. Professor Burnet smiled sadly and ruffled Ash’s hair through the window. 

“Sadly no.“ she murmured before Faba butted in. 

“The Aether Paradise is building several new habitats for the Pokemon under our care, we will need the help of Professor Burnet to check if they are truly sound and perfect living environments for the Pokemon.“ The green haired scientist proudly stated, until Ash started to cough into his fist. 

“You should get going.“ Wicke spoke up from her phone and the teen nodded, looking back to see Lillie pulling Gladion and Gary to go greet their classmates. His mother and Lusamine waited for him and the male Professor - sharing an umbrella too and they were both giggling, and nope! Not going to touch that. 

“See you later honey.“ Kukui called and they shared the rest of their goodbyes. “We’re early but the rest should be here with their own family now.“ Kukui muttered to himself and Ash perked up.   
The four head inside the building and up to Ash and Kukui’s classroom, only for the two to overhear what the rest of Ash’s classmates were talking about.

“And this is Gary! Ash’s boyfriend!“ the word boyfriend had a teasing ring to it, Lillie drawing the word out. 

“Ash?“ his mother asked and said teen spluttered and started to cough from the short intakes of air. 

“Oh shit they heard us!“ Sophocles voice chirped by the door and Professor Kukui frowned, coming through he looked down to the small boy. 

“And I heard you Sophocles, where are your parents?“ Kukui watched as the shorter boy stuttered as they looked around the building. Both Lana and Kiawe’s parents were in the same boat, and soon Ash’s mother and Lusamine came through the door behind the Professor. 

“Good morning children!“ Ash mom greeted, the rest of the kids echoed back in greeting, the older women spied Gary off in a corner, the poor dears face was bright red like a Magikarp - her only son coming in behind her and Lusamine. 

“Ash!“ Mallow yelled. Her and Lana rushed up to the boy. “How are you? Did the soup turn out good? How's your team?“ Mallow rushed through her questions with Lana nodding her head behind the forest green haired teen. 

It took a minute before Ash could reply, the steady stream of questions Mallow hit him with caught the poor teen off guard. “I feel like death is doing the Cha Cha Slide in my body, the soup was amazing as it always was and it was the only thing my body could keep down for most of the day’s I’ve been gone, and my Pokemon are good.“ the teen’s voice was starting to get horse. Ash’s mother finally peeled herself from the side of Lusamine she was practically plastered onto, ushering Ash to his sea and calling his Pokemon friends out for him. The wind howled outside and the large clear tent flaps that were tied from pole to pole to keep most of the wind and rain out were being pushed in and pulled out. There were also heaters for the time being until the bad weather ended. 

One of the heaters was stationed right by Ash’s desk by one of the doors that lead out into one of the hallways of the school - and the closest to one of the bathrooms in case Kukui needed to grab or send one of his kids to grab some paper towels in case Ash started to cough up blood again. Soon enough all the parents and the other older or younger kids sat down with their respective child. And Kukui started off the day with asking his class to hand in their essay’s to Leo so he could collect them and grade them over the rest of the week. 

The Lucario looked pleased at what the Professor asked him to do, Leo started with the back, Grabbing Kiawe’s essay first and smiled down on Mimo who was looking up in awe at the huge bipedal Pokemon. Sophocles was next, the Pokemon looked a little worried at the large stack of papers the boy presented but it took it nonetheless, nodding in greetings to the boys parents to smiled warily at Leo. Lana was last in the back row, Sarah and Harper squealed at how tall the aura Pokemon stood and Lana smiled sheepishly at Leo who waved like the kids excitement wasn’t a big deal. The stack was big already as Leo made his way up to the front row. Mallow was first on the far side of Ash, Mallow greeted Leo hello as she passed her essay to the Pokemon, her father looking just as amazed as the young kids. Leo got to Lillie, they both shared a smile as she handed her essay in, Lusamine also smiled at the Pokemon who hesitantly returned it as his eyes kept glancing to Gladion, who was low key glaring for some reason the Pokemon didn’t know. 

“I already got Ash’s essay, Leo.“ Kukui stated as Leo handed him the big stack of papers of the collected essays. 

“Lucario.“ Leo barked softly as he walked passed to sit in the chair next to Ash and his mom, Rowlet flew from the desk and onto Leo’s shoulder. cooing as one of Leos paws came up to idly scratch it on the belly. The rest of the day was the same, Kukui went through the class as normal. Even though he did go a little slower for Ash’s sake, from what he could see the class didn’t mind the slower pace at all. It soon turned to lunch time and Ash’s classmates circled around Ash to eat together, no one wanted to move their desk with so many people in the room, and they soon bombed Ash again with more questions. 

“How long was your essay, Ash?“ Sophocles asked around the mouthful he was chewing on. His mother snipped at him for that. 

Ash took a minute to chew through his own mouthful before answering, “At least twenty pages?“ Some of his classmates choked on their food at the raven haired teens answer. 

“Twenty!?“ Kiawe gasped out, his little sister snickered at his expression. “My essay was only four pages long!“ 

“Mine was only seven!“ Sophocles was in the same boat as Kiawe, “and I tried my best to find all the information I could! I even did a part about Team Rocket, and I even tried to contact Johtos Champion Lance.“ Ash could feel his mother flinch behind him and Ash had to take a deep breath to not go down that particular memory lane of warm fires and five human voices instead of just two. 

“I also had a lot of material to work with,“ Lillie added into the conversation, shifting so Snowy could plop down on the ground to feast with the rest of the Pokemon on the food that Mallow and her dad brought in today, “with the big showdown with Team Flare and Champion Diantha with some Gym Leaders you’d think I would have a lot of pages also!“ Lillie swung her wooden fork around slightly in the air before continuing. “And the Kalos Region has a lot of Mythical and Legendary Pokemon! But in the end I only had ten pages.“ Ash felt his mother tense behind him again, but he couldn’t concentrate on that as his mind was doing a similarity check between Lysander's red Gyarados and Lances red Gyarados, and he does not want his brain to make that similarity at all. 

“Ash doesn’t have twenty pages,“ Kukui called from his desk, a thick stack of papers sat in front of him next to his lunch box, “he has thirty-two.“ the Professor’s announcement now shocked everyone in the room. 

“Ash.“ Gary spoke up, his voice reprimanding and also in a teasing way that friends do. 

“What?“ Ash choked out as Leo handed him his water bottle full of herbal honey tea. 

“Thirty-Two pages? My science papers aren’t even that long!“ Gary pointed out and Ash blushed a little. 

“Wasn’t Ash’s first trip as a trainer in Kanto?“ Rotom buzzed, lazily flying in a circle as Pikachu held onto it like on Monday of last week. 

“yeah, his first journey, out of what? Six so far?“ Gary flung the question back at the flying Pokedex.

“Eighth.“ Miss Ketchum finally added into the conversation also. “This being Ash’s ninth journey.“ 

“Ash what the flip flop, hick heck!” Gary hissed besides him and Ash couldn't help but snort at the elders choice of words around the small kids. The others were just the same as Gary though. 

Ash started coughing loudly into his arms, Leo bent down on one of its knees, holding up multiple paper towels it probably got from the closest bathroom. Wiping his mouth Ash looked up to the group of parents and kids. “Listen, listen! You don’t even forget your first time meeting a legendary, even if it was six plus years ago.“ Ash ate a few more bites of his sandwich before continuing, “So don’t At me okay!?“ and the teen went back to his lunch. Class started up again once lunch ended and Kukui took this time for everyone to mingle before they were all going to go down to one of the floor gyms to watch the students to some training. 

“So…“ Sophocles parents came up to Ash as the teen pretended that he does not see his mom make her way back over to Lusamine in a corner to continue talking. “Leo?“ Sophs’ dad asked, clicking his tongue as both of their eyes wandered over to said Pokemon. Leo had one of his paws in the grasp of Tsareenas as the Grass Type Pokemon lead him around the classroom, Mr. Mime was out of its Pokeball now and was making its way over to both of them. Rowlet was still perched on Leo’s shoulder and Ash couldn’t help but smile at the progress the Aura Pokemon had made in the past month. 

“Uh…“ Snapping back to the conversation Sophocles parents both had their heads turned to the side, “yeah! Leo! When I first met him, he only answered with the word Leo so when he became one of my companions I decided to name him, almost like Lillie and Snowy.“ he explained, but that didn’t seem to relax the parents at all.

“I remember watching the same Pokemon chuck Kahuna Hala along with Akala’s and Ula'ula Kahuna like they were nothing, their Pokemon didn’t stand a chance!“ Sophocles mom's worried tone drifted around the room.

Ash could feel the tension in the Aura bond he had with Leo, but he tried to soothe the Pokemon through the same bond. “Excuse me if I’m being disrespectful, but all the Kahunas told me they were at fault during those instances. Kahuna Hala tried getting to know Leo through Pokemon battles which is slightly redundant because his previous trainer abused him to much in battle, and he wasn’t okay with random humans touching him so Kahuna Olivia wasn’t the best choice, and Kahuna Nanu’s Persian was mean and tried to hurt Leo without any warning.“ The teen exclaimed and Sophocles came up and apologized for his parents and tugged them away to a group with Mallow and Lana’s dad’s. 

“How are you holding up Ash?“ Kukui came up next to the teen and rested his arms around Ash's shoulder. 

The teen leaned into the touch and sighed a little, closing his eyes and hid his face in the Professor's lab coat somewhat. “It could be better, but overall I still feel like Death is blasting the Jeopardy theme song in my head full blast.“ Ash could feel Professor Kuki doing a deep chuckle as it vibrated his whole frame. And the teen couldn’t help but smile and face more into the white lab coat. Everythings going okay so far and that's absolutely fine with Ash. But it wasn’t for the camouflaged person in the School yard tree with binoculars, spying in on the class and on a certain parent and raven haired teen. 

“Talk to me James, What do you see?“ Uncle Gozu’s voice came from the walkie-talkie, james brushed some soggy wet purple hair out of his face, grabbing the walkie-talkie he pushed himself back in the safety of the leaves. 

“Ash is doing surprisingly well in the rain, and mom…“ James paused as he peaked back out again to look closely and cringed slightly at the sight.. 

“James? James come in?” his uncles voice brought him out of his mind, ducking back undercover once more he flinched slightly again. 

“Looks like mom getting hit up by the Aether Paradise President, “ he stated as his phone buzzed, looking back at the screen to see a text from Jesse. Where R u? Bewear is ‘bout to go look 4 u. - Jesse. James couldn’t help but shiver at that, he doesn’t mind Bewear at all, he actually likes the bear Pokemon he just doesn’t want to fly through the rain like the Pokemon usually ends up doing. Turning back into the real world he waits for his uncles reply, he shifted from foot to foot on the thick branch, he couldn’t help himself but peek out once more to watch his little brother - not that Ash knows he’s related to James, the Purple haired young adult tries to keep that fact hidden as much as possible and to snarl a little at how close Professor Kukui is to Ash now as the young teen is leaning into the adult. 

“Delia just has the cute charm that rich and powerful people like, your father never figured it out and thank Arcues Delia never figured it out, she would have weaponized it if she could,“ Uncle Guzu teased over the device and JAmes laughed as he started to climb down the tree to the best of his ability in the pouring Alolan rain. 

“I gotta get going Uncle, tell dad and Matori that I miss them. Even if Matori just saw me earlier today over a briefing.“ James gasped a little as his footing slipped and he couldn’t help but feel extremely thankful his father got him an awesome pair of padded gloves for climbing at that moment. 

“Don’t worry I will, heading to him right now actually, but stay safe kid.“ his Uncle responded and James said his own goodbye when he turned the walkie-talkie off. In short he should have known he wouldn’t have made it to the base without running into Bewear, the mothering Pokemon always had a keen sense of where the rockets were. 

“Bewear!“ the Pokemon cried out, and reached for james. 

Dodging the arm he threw his hands up in front of his chest, “I would like to walk back to the base if you don’t mind.“ he stated and Bewear cocked its head to the side. 

“Bewear.“ the bear Pokemon lifted a hand out to James and he took it, and they both started to walk back to the base in the rain together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * slams hands on desk * this took almost ALL of my will power to finish. this chapter was hard to write and it may show.
> 
> Edited

“Papa! Papa!“ a tiny boy called out, racing as fast as his tiny legs can carry him to a large man in a black rain jacket. 

“Whoa there buddy!“ The man laughed, the rain started to get thicker as he picked his kid off the muddy grass beside his car. “We don’t want you to get all wet and muddy!“ The man laughed as he shifted his youngest son into one arm and poke one his sides. The child giggled as he tucked himself more into the wet rain jacket. His Papa carried him inside where his Madre was waiting.

“Welcome home honey.“ His Madre greeted Papa. Giving him a sweet kiss above the child's head.

“Yuck!“ the child cried and wiggled out of his Papa’s arms to land on the ground and went to play with his toys. 

“Ashton!“ his Madre scolded him and Ash ducked his head, his cheeks burning red from embarrassment. 

“Sorry Madre, sorry Papa!“ Ash apologized before being sent away by his Madre to go wash his hands for dinner. 

“Here’s a true welcome home kiss, Giovanni.“ His wife smiled before giving him a kiss that tasted a little like wine and honeysuckles that they grow together in the backyard garden. 

“Where’s Maddie and James?“ Giovanni asked his wife as she help pull of his rain jacket and unbutton Gio’s trench coat. 

“Oh, they're both at different slumber parties, they won’t be home until Sunday.“ she replied, giving him one more kiss before pulling away to check on dinner. 

Giovanni felt something attach onto his leg, looking down he couldn’t help but smile and chuckle. His youngest son Ash was sitting down on the floor and using both his arms and legs to cling onto his Papa’s legs. 

“Crike~“ Giovanni used the voice of one of those people on the PokeWorld channel that Ash loves to watch, getting his son to start giggling uncontrollably. “It looks like I got a little baby Mankey on me leg, I wonder where his mum is?“ Giovanni lifted the leg Ash was clinging on. The child squealed in delight and clung on tighter as his Papa slowly made his way towards the kitchen. “Let’s go find this Little mankey’s mum, she must be finding her baby some dinner.“ Giovannie felt his face start to hurt from how hard he was smiling at his son. Giovannie was about to enter the kitchen area, he could see his wonderful wife trying to hold in her own giggles, he got into the door way when-

“Mreow!“ 

Giovanni woke up with a start, his mind going haywire as he looked at the side of the bed that faced the door. And there she was. His Persian meowed again and bumped her paw against her dish, which was empty. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, my queen.“ Giovanni huffed as he got out of bed and put on his silk bathrobe, bending down like a jester would do to royalty. “I’ll get you breakfast right away.“ 

“Purr.“ Persian was right behind her trainer as he walked from his bedroom to the large apartment kitchen. Getting his Pokemon food he set the bowl down and the overgrown cat soon went to eating, looking at the clock it was around five in the morning on a Saturday. Great, just Great.

“I hope you're satisfied.“ Giovanni growled and the responding purr made the man pull himself together before he could chuck his Persian off the roof of the forty foot building he was living in. Giovanni sighed wearily as he sat down at the breakfast counter in his two bedroom apartment, Matori was probably up and out the door around four. She doesn’t really like spending time with her father, seeing him as more of a boss than anyone related to her. James on the other hand loved to spend time with him after he gets back from the region’s Giovanni send him to with his stupid team. He set his coffee aside and scooted back in his chair… just so he could start to lightly bang his head on the counter in front of him. Persian looked at him funny before doing her stupid cat shrug, because she totally shrugged at him okay? Before walking into the separate living room. 

Giovanni’s mind could help but replay that scene over and over again, it was torture. Here he was, unable to get over his old love life as he watches his youngest son actually get together with Garrison and his wife, he really should start calling her his Ex now but he didn’t have it in his heart to start, getting it on with the aether Paradise President. From what James have been informing him is that Lusamine's two kids, Gladion and Lillie, already act like Ash’s siblings. And Giovanni doesn’t know how to feel about that in all honesty. 

Pulling his head up off from the counter he grabbed his now cold coffee and walked to the living room, spotting Persian on her cat bed in her corner. He stood there, taking a slow sip of his drink and couldn’t help but chuckle at the position that he set himself in. Giovanni left his wife and youngest child in the middle of the night with two letters that were not anything but broken promises that will never be filled in his lifetime, he took his two oldest and put his daughter through so much training that she doesn’t even see him as her actual dad anymore - which is granted really - and his middle child just wants to go back to his mother and baby brother but he knows he can’t because Giovanni dragged him too deep into the ‘ family business ‘, and he becomes his son worst enemy. They already faced off a few times but the instance Meloetta and the Undersea Temple is the most vivid in his mind. 

He now can say his son has the most powerful Pikachu of all time now, the little electric bastard gave him a huge electric scar that covered most of his chest and back now. Giovanni loves his son, he really does. But Giovanni can’t stop now, if he did he would have mutiny on his hand and so many innocent people would have their blood running on the streets - not like they already do now, but Giovannie can actually be selective of who to kill and not too, one of the perks of being the ‘ Big Boss ‘ but that still means blood needs to spill - and there would be another war between all regions. He just wants to keep Delia and Ash safe. Matori now has Gozu looking over her for most of the time, he couldn’t help but feel like he did a good thing with the Matori Matrix, if he keeps her happy then that's all Giovanni needs to try and do. His middle son however his mother spirit, the need of traveling slowly traveling through his veins, though not like Ash’s spirit. 

Maybe it’s guilt eating him alive, or maybe the shame that he can’t face that part of his family anymore. Delia… Giovanni is happy for her, okay? She’s spent eight plus years alone with their son in that house, probably reliving constant memories of her ex-husband and her two missing kids. But now she’s out in the dating pool again, and Giovanni can’t really hold anything against her. He was the one to put her and Ash in that situation, he was the one to break their hearts. From what James and his little team could gather about Lusamine is that she also originally had a husband, but he disappeared in an Ultra Wormhole when her own kids were young. The woman could be a bit overwhelming, but so was Giovanni before he met Delia, so with Delia by her side Giovanni is sure she’ll mellow out. 

Ash and Lillie get along well, he helped her out a lot from what James told him. From helping her with her fear of Pokemon to even going through an Ultra Wormhole to retrieve Lusamine. Even when Gladion was bitching and whining about how it was ‘family business‘ and he has ‘no right to get in the way‘ and all that bullshit. Giovanni took a deep breath in as he listened to Persian purr in her sleep, and he couldn’t help but smile even if his eyes were tearing up. Giovanni caused them this pain, it was fitting that he’ll never be apart in their life again. And if he is in their life, he’ll gladly play the role of the villain if it means he can see them again in person. 

Overall, he leaned back so he was resting on the back of his couch and looked at his cold coffee with disgust, he didn’t want this in the first place. Stupid fucking Tzan, always ruining his life from the get go. Always the favorite. Always got the praise. Always got the spotlight. But, he smirked as he set down his coffee mug on a nearby table, he never got the girl. You see, both Giovanni and Tzan were buying Deila’s sweet, sweet attention. In high school the brunette was the star of the baking club, environment club, and the debate club. Both Giovanni and his brother were in the last one, both trying to one up each other in each debate to get the top spot to go to state. Now enters this utterable adorable freshman girl, and she’s all sunshine and giggles and everyone thinks at the same time as she goes against Giovanni. 

He’s going to eat her alive. But to the surprise of their strict teacher and everyone else in that room at the time. Delia wipes the floor with Giovanni. Giovanni was stunned at the time, and was smitten just as much. Then the next day she went against his brother Tzan and won again, making her the top player for the upcoming debate tournament. He soon found out Tzan, a Senior at the time, was going to ask her to one of the Junior - Senior dances. Normally Giovanni was not having that. So they fought and fought over Delia for that year.

Turned out she was a genius for her age, so her family and the school bumped her up two grades in her first year there, making her a junior. The same grade as her three older brothers; Lysandre, Colress, and Lance. Her oldest brother was excited and brought her to their table for lunch, joyously greeting them with a firm arm around Delia’s shoulder. The poor girl looked so uncomfortable until she spotted Giovanni sitting next to Archie and Maxie. 

“Giovanni! Hi!“ She greeted and the teen pushed the two next to him to move over so she can sit next to him. “I didn’t know you were a Junior! My brother talked a good few minutes about you on the way to school.“ She giggled as she sat down and pulled out her bag lunch from her backpack. 

“Delia!“ Lysandre hissed out, his cheeks almost the same color as his hair. 

“All good things, I hope.“ Giovanni answered as Delia popped back up in her seat. He could feel multiple pairs of eyes looking at him. But he couldn’t care, the lighting in the cafeteria was shining down solely on Delia at their table. Her eyes nothing but a glowing amber color as her eyes crinkled as she laughed. Soon Lysandre started an argument with Maxie about politics that Giovanni couldn’t give a Rattatas ass about. He was to busy having his own conversation with Delia. 

Giovanni adored her laugh so much, it felt like she was swiping all the stress he accumulates at work when he went home, He would often see her and Ash playing around with Mime Jr. Delia had a softer laugh, like it was made out of pure love and the lightest and softest feathers ever to touch the earth. Ash was more of a mix of Giovanni's chuckles and his mothers laughs, he giggled more often then outright laugh at things, but - Giovanni frowned again - time has passed, he has seen Ash out right laugh now. It seems he lost the softness to it as Giovanni had feared, until kalos when he sent out James to go stalk them. The gym leader's sister that was traveling with them in Kalos had a nightmare the same time Ash had and they both met each other outside their tents. They spent the night telling jokes to one another, and Ash’s laugh sounded more like Delia’s than Giovanni’s. 

The old man sighed, rubbing his palms into his eyes. He was just an old man that made many mistakes, and is starting to go insane with the shame and guilt that comes with them. But if it means Delia and Ash can end up living happily, then he’ll try his best and stay out of the way. Even with his son's tendency to get in the way of all the evil organizations' plans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried making this angsty, didn't really turn out what I wanted. but that's okay!
> 
> Edited

Colress smiled at the other workers as he passed them, happy to receive friendly looks back. Just a few months ago his coworkers would glare and mutter some… unsavory things behind his back. And he doesn’t blame them one bit, he used to be a part of an evil organization, of course they’ll hate him. The similar glare of two honey whiskey brown eyes, his baby sister and nephew. He could feel the guilt eat him out alive.

But he soon climbed the ladder pole both socially among his peers and in work position wise, he’s now the assistant branch chief, he happily works under Wicke without any complaint. Lusamine was also a better boss than that utter bastard Ghetsis, the big boss trust him more than that old fool ever did and he’s thankful for that. It shows how much he’s grown. Similar cries scream ringing in his ears. The angry screams of a younger sister thats a mother who lost most of everything she had. The pleading screams of a boy who’s barely an adult calling out to his partner, his friend, and it sounds too much like a young girl he used to know and care for.

Walking down the lanes in the observation room he passed by a few more workers and Doctors, nodding and greeting them politely before heading back on his way. Lusamine was gone for the week. Opting to spend some quality time with her kids at Miss Lillie’s family school event, Mister Gladion was going to be there too. Which is great! Colress has been on the receiving end of one of many rants that came from President Lusamine, Gladion was in his ‘rebel‘ stage and Colress can feel the same. His just lasted a fucktone longer. 

He also knows his nephew is here in Alola… which colress can’t really figure out how he’s feeling, he’d even trumped his therapist on how he described the feeling that was swirling in his heart, Colress could hear the echoing sobs Ash gave as Colress ordered his best friend to harm and even maim the teen. That though alone kept him up at night in a cold sweat that stays with him to the next night before he crawls into bed. He knows about Giovanni, how couldn’t he? Him and Ghetsis were in cahoots for a little bit. It was nice to see matori and James for a little bit, if only they could have met in a different situation. But that was only it. A different situation. A different dream. But they can’t have that, he can’t have that. It was impossible, unrealistic. And Colress hates that. He hates that he can’t hug his only niece and nephews in one place at one time. He hates that he caused a part of his baby sisters stress and anxiety. He hates that he has to hide away from his family in shame. He hates that even though Colress said he would never become their father, he turned out exactly like that bastard man. But enough about memories he has a job to do, walking into Lusamine’s office he greeted Wicke who was sitting in her chair and fielding calls left and right. Setting down the folder of papers he respectfully stepped away and waited for his next assignment. 

“Excuse me,“ Wicke apologised before covering the receiver end of the phone so she could turn to Colress, “can you help Professor Burnet and faba round up the Pikipek for their monthly vaccination shots?“ the women asked nicely and Colress could help but smile when he bent down by his waist. 

“Of course, Chief.“ He stated and Wicke sighed in relief. That must have been one of her jobs to do. Colress is happy to take on her jobs if it means Lusamine can spend some alone time with her family, and waved him by. “Have fun fielding calls.“ he snickered. He started to laugh a little louder as he felt a paper clip miss his head and an indignant short screech followed him out. He quickly walked down the halls and got to the observation room. He loved it here, just watching the Pokemon fly in the sky and swim in the man made river reminding him why he was trying to be better, try to get better. 

“You fucking Monster!“ two voices screamed at two different times and places, the tears still felt like acid on his skin and bile in his throat.

Shaking his head he quickened his pace when he saw Faba’s disgust bright puke colored hair. “Hey!“ Colress calmed and Burnet waved her hand in greeting on the ground by a table full of Pikipeks. 

“Oh.“ Faba drawled and Colress reminded himself not to deck the stupidly dressed man. “You’re here, where’s Chief Wicke?“ the man child asked. 

Colress looked uninterested at Faba, “Chief Wicke asked me to help you two.“ he chided back, the shorter man scoffed and walked away to call for the next batch of Pikipeks. 

“Ladies, ladies,“ Burnet cooed, one hand spreading out to Colress and the other one aiming at Faba, “you’re both beautiful, don’t fight.“ she smirked when Colress started to chuckle. He started to laugh even harder when he heard Faba did one of those closed mouth high pitched screams that people can still hear far away. 

He could do this, straightening up and moving over so he held a Pikipek out for the Professor to inject a vaccination into before petting the Pokemon and letting it go. He can work himself up and hopefully show Delia and Ash that he’s good now and he’s so, so sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was in a writing slump for this story, but it's here!
> 
> Edited

“This here is one of our indoor Gym places, we usually come here for fieldwork if the weather is bad, “ Kukui explained as he leads the group of teens and their parents into the very large room, “we’ll be sharing this place with Mr. Vikers class today, and-“ 

“well looky here!“ a voice called out, and Sophocles face scrunched up along with Kiawe’s in disgust and anger. 

Ash turned a tired look over to where the voice was coming from, “Oh you gotta be pullin’ me.“ He murmured to the group of teens, their parents looking confused at the interaction and Ash really couldn’t blame them. There stood Horacio with his two… brothers? Friends? Servents? It doesn’t really matter when another more annoying adult came behind the three. 

“Oh,“ Ash mumbled as he leaned against Leo’s chest, “hi Mr. Greedy Creep.“ Ash smiled lazily as he felt Kiawe stiffen next to him as the taller teen tried to stifle his laughter. Viren smeared down at him and Ash lifted his head with the same laxy smirk up. 

“Ash Royal,“ Viren growled and the teen just shrugged in response, the mole of a man rested his large hand on Horacio’s shoulder, “it seems that you’ve already met my son and his friends.“ The adult huffed as he got no reaction from the other group of teens. 

“Well!“ Kukui whipped around and clapped his hands, making most of the adults and teens jump from shock. “Parents there are seats over here for you and the kids can go about and train with the other class and our you can train with them!“ Kukui stated with a smile on his face before turning to Viren, making his smile go taught and a little bit mean, and slugging an arm around the man's shoulder. Leading him away to a teacher that must be Mr. Viker. 

“I get Ash!“ Lillie immediately yelled. Making the other teens flinch before grabbing Leo and Ash’s hands. Pulling them off to the side, “I need help with Snowy’s training, and since you helped Rockruff and you’re not feeling well this could be easy.“ she explained and Ash couldn’t help but nod tiredly and turn to Leo.

“You’re gonna have to pull more weight than usual today bud.“ Ash sighed as they arrived at the top left of the gym from where they entered, the Aura Pokemon just muttered and patted the top of Ash’s head. Making the teen splutter and sluggish move his hands around to block the Lucario's hands. It didn’t help when Lillie giggled and that fueled Leo’s motive even more as he now used both his paws to mess up Ash’s hair more, the smaller teen whined and Lillie couldn’t help but start out right laughing. 

“Leo!“ Ash tried to doge to the side to get around the tall Pokemon but said Pokemon wasn’t having it at all. 

“Lu lu!“ The aura Pokemon cooed as he caught Ash and lifted its trainer up into the air, Ash’s arms stuck straight out from how the Pokemon was holding him off the ground. The teens head rolled to the side so he could glare at Lillie. Who was bending over, one hand supporting her on her knees as the other was clutching her chest where her heart is, laughing so hard that she started to snort. Everyone was having their own fun, Mr. Vikers class stayed mostly to themselves as Kukui’s class did, except mallow and Lana. the two girls were having a small group meeting of some sort about something with a few other girls from the other male teachers class. 

Everything was going somewhat nice for the rest of the kids and parents, some parents, mostly his mom and Lusamine, went over to talk to some parents they haven’t met and the only bad thing that was happening was Viren and Horacio’s small group were just giving bad vibes across from him and Lillie. But other than that it was fine. Until his phone started to ring the opening theme song to the TV show Friends. The teen was opting to ignore the call, even if the place was semi quiet and his phone was on full volume. He could ignore a certain Unova Champion if he wanted too, he was in the middle of school and sick, That is until his teacher called him out on it. 

“You know the rules Ash!“ Kukui called across the room from where he was standing next to Mr. Viker next to the double doors that the class had walked through. Ash silently cursed at that, patting Leo’s arm. The Aura Pokemon gently put it’s trainer down so that he could answer the call. One Professor Kukui's rule was that if you got a phone call while class was going on you had to answer it and put it on speaker phone. So Ash huffed and pressed the green button on his phone and pressed the speaker button. Not a moment later the Unova Champions voice came over the speaker of Ash’s phone and into the now deathly quiet room. 

“Hey Cynthia I got a question for you… are you… Sexually Aroused by Carpal Tunnel Syndrome?“ Champion Alders voice rang out. And almost everyone's jaw dropped in unisense. “Cynthia? Are you there?“ Alders voice came through again and that snapped Ash out of his mind as he got a quick flash of anger from the question, he also quickly forgot 

“What kind of fresh Night Vale bullshit is this-“ 

“Oh my Arceus you’re not Cynthia-“ 

“Of course I’m not Cynthia! We have at least a two letter distance on your contact list, and I’m also the first one on your contact list-“

“Ash I am so sorry-“ 

“You walk in this Chili’s, burp on my McDonalds chicken nuggets and fries, then spit in my Burger King Bepsi, I’m telling both Cynthia and Diantha because I know it’s three in the morning over there in Unova and it’s around twelve over in Sinnoh and they would not approve of an old man calling this late or early in the morning unless it’s for emergency reasons only.“ Ash stated clearly into the phone before hanging up on the red haired Champion. He started wheezing into his elbow as a sneeze attack came right after and Lillie placed her hand on Ash's back to help steady him as he lurched forward. Leo also came forward to help steady his trainer as Ash lifted himself up and wobbled on his feet. 

“Was that Champion Alder?“ Gladion looked in awe at Ash and the smaller teen nodded, and some kind of emotion formed on Gladions face that Ash really couldn’t tell when Gary lurched forward himself to start laughing loudly. 

“It’s not my fault, the Unova Champion wanted my phone number if Team Galactic ever came back to take over the world again,“ Ash leaned back into Leo’s arms as he tried to get his breathing under control, “but no, I should have listened to Cynthia when she told me that was a bad idea. He really doesn’t get time zone differences and mistakes my number for Diana or Cynthis number no matter if I’m the first contact on his list.“ The teen ranted a little before pulling Lycanrocs Pokeball out. Snowy bounced forward with a little cry and the two teens looked at each other, Ash sagged in relief when Lillie walked backwards a little bit and got into a commanding stance. She dropped the subject and Ash smiled at her before letting out Lycanroc so they can start. 

Soon everyone got out of their shock and continued on. or Ash’s classmates, gary and his mother tried too. Everyone else was asking why a teenager like him would have three champion phone numbers, and honestly to Ash that was a good question if he already didn’t know what had to happen to him and his friends to get said phone numbers. He was grateful for the little piece of heaven he got with Lillie as he and her slowly trained with their dog Pokemon, though it didn’t last long until Horacio and his group sauntered over as Ash was sitting down by a chair Lillie had pulled over for him. Lycanroc’s head was between his knees as the dog Pokemons tongue lolled out from the scratches Ash was giving it between its ears. Lillie moved closer to Ash with Snowy in her arms, Leo perked up next to it’s trainer as the Aura Pokemons eyes narrowed on Horacio. The raven haired teen just wheezed out a sigh before looking back up at the teen and his friends. 

“can I help you?“ Ash asked, hating how his voice started cracking right then and there. Horacio looked down at the smaller teen with a sneer much like his father, and Ash could already tell they were looking for a fight. 

“That’s a weird Lycanroc that you have there.“ Horacio stated, eyeing the orange dog Pokemon up and down from where it was sitting between Ash’s legs. The two boy’s behind the tall blonde were nervously trying and epicly failing to not stare at Leo who had positioned himself to stand behind Ash’s chair. The teen must be intimidating right now if he was honest with himself, he has gained the loyalty and love of a Pokemon not even Kahuna Olivia could reach and he has a one of a kind Lycanroc that evolve with the help of Tapu Lele and the two original evolutions of Lycanroc. Not even adding the fact that he has at least three Champion phone numbers and that he regularly gets contacted by them, even for general shit that happens from a daily basis. And now he’s giving this lanky ass mother fucker a dead stare look like he could be doing something else and he would enjoy it more than be here in front of the teen. 

“Yeah.“ Was the only thing Ash said, Kiawe and Sophocles wandered up to them, Kiawe fist bumped Leo when he got close enough to the large Pokemon. “Is there something wrong?“ he asked, raising one of his eyebrows as Sophocles laid one of his hands on Ash’s lower arm near his hand. 

“How much for him?“ was Horacio’s response, a serious look in his eyes. His two friends looked at him in clear shock, they probably weren’t expecting that question to come out of the blond. Ash, however, erupted into a harsh laughing fit that very quickly turned into him trying not to cough his lungs up with a mouth full of blood. The sound caught Lana and Mallow’s attention and they soon said something to the group of girls they were talking too and made their way over to the growing group, their glares made Horacio step back a little when they pulled lillie out behind the Aura Pokemon to stand next to them next to Kiawe. 

“I’m,“ Ash gasped, getting his breathing under control again, “I’m sorry for laughing so suddenly, but Lycanroc isn’t for sale.“ his voice got tense, glaring Horacio down from his sport with his friends surrounding him protectively. The taller teen opened his mouth to say something but both Professor Kukui and Mr. Viker called their class along with their parents over to opposite sides of the room, or more like going over to Ash his classmates as they weren’t keen on letting the teen stand up for more than he needs too. 

“We’re going back to the classroom since school is about to end for the day, it probably wasn’t exciting this go around but tomorrow Kahuna hala will be joining our class!“ Kukui stated and Ash’s mother perked up next to the teen.

“Hey Ash,“ Gary whispered as he slotted one of his arms into Ash’s, “a Kahuna is like a Gym leader right?“ the young adult never let his eyes trail off from the front of the group where Lana’s siblings were questioning the Professor with Lana and their father trailing a little more behind in embarrassment. 

Ash hummed in agreement as they were the last ones to enter the classroom, his mother was flirting with Lusamine again and both boys shuddered. Ash looked up at Gary with a perplexed look, “I know why I’m grossed out, but why are you grossed out? “ Ash asked as he was helped into a chair by his desk. 

Gary made an ugly face, “Old people flirting.“ 

Ash immediately hummed in agreement. “To be honest, I’m kinda desensitized by flirting.“ the shorter admitted as he grunted when his back met the chair. 

“Brock?“ Gary asked as he pulled up his own chair, looking as everyone else were still talking with each other like they were. 

“Brock.“ Ash agreed, holding his arm out for Pikachu who had left Delia’s side and bounded over to it’s trainer. Happily climbing up the offered limb to settle down on its trainers shoulder. Soon everyone was saying goodbye to each other and the group was making their way back over to the black limousine and everyone piled back in. 

“Hi Professor Burnet.“ Lillie and Ash greeted the female professor together. And the woman greeted them back happily, moving a bit so her husband could sit next to her with Munchlax in her lap eating away a pecha berry. Ash was stuck between Lillie and Gladion, Lillie was on his left as Gary was on his far right. And the raven haired teen couldn’t help but press against Gladion since he could feel the coldness from the window. 

“By the way, Delia,“ Lusamine started, turning to look at the Brunette sitting next to her and was sitting opposite to Ash, “since Principal Oak is still at the Pokemon School, how will you be able to get inside his house?“ the blonde woman asked, and Gary and Ash gave each other a look over Gladions head. 

“Oh!“ Delia huffed before digging her hand into her sweater pocket to pull out a small key on a chain connected to a small metal Komala head. “He gave me a spare key, so when he isn’t home we'll be able to get inside.“ she explained happily, smiling while closing her eyes. 

“We’ll?“ Lusamine added before Gary answered her. 

“I’m also staying with the Principal, since he is my step-grandfather.“ the teen quickly added before plucking at his clothes with a slight disgusted look on his face. Delia didn’t catch Lusamine deflating quite visibly, but everyone else did. Professor Kukui rolled his eyes along with Gladion and Gary, Professor Burnet gave Lusamine a devilishly evil smirk while wiggling her eyebrows at the woman, while Ash and Lillie looked at each other making puking noises. 

But soon enough they got to their first stop, which was said principal’s house. And Lusamine had a sad look in her lime colored eyes as Delia and Gary started to say goodbye to everyone, stepping up to the door before Ash’s mom unlocked it and it was closed before the car started up again. The rest of the ride to Professor Kukui and Burnets house was quiet and when they got there Lillie promised them that they’ll come pick them up again in the Limousine before they family of three drove off to their own home. 

“A warm bath sounds really good right about now.“ Ash stated as he rubbed his achy hands, Rotom buzzed as it circled above Ash tightly as Pikachu hung off his shoulders. Professor Kukui laughed as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

“How about you go take a bath and I can start dinner.“ the man suggested as he let Professor Burnet pass him so he could shake the umbrella outside the door without getting anyone wet. 

“I can also put a pair of your Pj’s in the dryer before you get out, warm Pajamas and a warm meal sounds really good together.“ Burnet added as she lifted Pikachu off his shoulder messing up his hair even more before passing him. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go do that.“ the teen smiled as he set down his backpack and let all of his Pokemon out before heading to the bathroom. Sometimes it sucked to be stationed in one spot for such a long time during his journeys, but then when it starts to rain. Ash is always glad that he is welcomed in a warm house hold with even more warm and welcoming people that he’s starting to see as parents then just Professors and a teacher.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took me forever, and is not my favorite chapter but I'll be expanding on all of this later on!
> 
> Edited

Today was a little better, the sky was mostly grey with semi small rain showers scattered in the morning and a light wind. So Ash was looking forward to not being so cold this day, and he could already feel it. It was when he first woke up, his Pokemon scattered all around him on the couch and floor of the loft, Ash didn’t feel like tons and tons of weight were being slowly compressed down on his chest by a Golurk trying to crush his soul out like a Oran berry for its juice. Top of that Professor Burnet had left one of her big comfy sweaters along with a pair of Ash’s sweats. The sweater was from when she graduated from her college in Unova and, like Ash, it swam on her frame since it was an extra large. Ash loved that sweater to pieces and ‘stole’ it from the female Professor whenever he could. Professor Burnet laughed the first time he wore the sweater. Ash was splashed during the middle of the night by Lycanroc and was chased deeper into the water by the same Pokemon, Professor Kukui found him and thankfully it was a weekend because if it was on a weeknight Ash just knew he would get an earful by the Professor. But when the adult called out to Ash because even if it was a weekend they needed to get some kind of sleep. 

But on the way back Lycanroc zoomed in front of Ash, making the teen stumble on his feet and fall face forward onto the sand, and effectively make the wolf pokemon trainer hit his nose on a hidden rock in the sandy beach. The Professor didn’t let Ash out of his sight when blood started to run down his nose, the only time that he did was get a fresh pair of clothes for the small teen. Which happened to be Professor Burnets collage sweater and a pair of Professor Kukui’s Pajama pants. But enough of going down memory lane, he had to struggle getting ready for school. The cream and tape were becoming a routine more than anything lately, once in the morning and once at night, since the longest time he had to deal with rain was in Hoenn. And that was with Archie and Maxie fucking the weather up mostly and that Hoenn was also just a normally wet region. And he usually doesn’t want this to actually become a routine, but sometimes Arceus just wants to fuck you over when it can. 

“Ash!“ Professor Kukui called from the bottom of the ladder, “Come down for breakfast before it gets cold!“ Ash huffed with a smile on his face, he definitely had way more energy today than normal and that was good! Amazing even! That means Ash will be able to get a lot more done today than he did yesterday. Climbing down the ladder Pikachu was once again hanging off of Rotom but the flying ‘Dex didn’t say anything but a small good morning to Ash as he passed him to the living room to turn on the news. Ash’s other Pokemon were half way done with their food and ash was glad, Pikachu waved from the couch next to the professor who had their plates all set and ready. 

“Hey Professor Kukui?“ Ash asked as he sat down, groaning slightly when his bones creaked in protest a little. The male professor just hummed as he sipped his coffee while reading the newspaper, he shifted his head to where the teen was sitting on the opposite end of the couch starting on his own fresh Malasada and warm Moomoo milk the Professor must have got him while doing an early morning shopping. 

He first swallowed his mouth full of milk before continuing on, “is it possible for me to join Lillie, Gladion, and Gary at the market after school?“ he asked, waiting for the professor to answer. Only to have the silence stretch on for a while. 

That is until Kukui pulled the paper down a little so he could catch Ash’s eyes as he was taking a bite out of his malasada. “You know Ash, you are a legal adult in Alola right?“ Kukui’s question turned out more like a statement but that was just semantics

What was really happening was Ash choking on his bite of food, making the Professor sigh fondly and set down his paper so he could scoot over and pat the teens back until Ash started to breath correctly again. “What?“ He wheezed out, making Kukui laugh softly at the confused expression that must be adorning his face right now. 

“When you become a legal adult in a region, lets say kanto since their legal age is ten of all things, you become a legal adult in all regions.“ Professor Kukui explained. Pushing Ash’s breakfast more towards the teen “So in Alola since our legal age is 20 you would be a legal adult here since your first journey and home town is in kanto that has a younger age limit to ours.“ Kukui looked at his watch and sighed, ruffeling Ash’s bed head as he passed to grab the teens backpack. Opening it up to Rowlet could fly into it. Ash hummed as he called most of his Pokemon back beside the sleeping grass Pokemon and Pikachu, drinking down the rest of his milk and grabbing the second Malasada he met the professor at the door. And soon they were outside under an umbrella, Pikachu was sitting on Kukui’s shoulder this time as Ash held onto Rotom who was just hanging out in his arms. Ash was tucking into the side of the Professors arm that was holding up said umbrella. But soon enough the Limousine picked the group up and everyone greeted them as they stepped in. 

The ride was short and quiet, thankfully, and Ash just finished his last malasada when they reached their destination. Gary helped Ash get out of the car, slinging their arms together like they did yesterday, Lillie bounced over and slung her arm under Ash’s last free one. Gladion wasn't far behind, trailing after them but was in front of Lusamnie and Delia, keeping the umbrella mostly over Ash who was really thankful for the boy. They once again were the first group to get to the school, but that was mostly because Professor Kukui had a meeting with Principal Oak and Kahuna Hala early in the morning, the Kahuna of Melemele Island wanted to greet everyone at the Pokemon School and welcome the family that have kids from other islands or from a different Region. Speaking of welcoming speakers, Ash caught sight of a tall lanky man in a lab coat that had a familiar head full of blonde hair with a blue swoop. He was standing next to Faba but the teen couldn't care less about the green monstrosity when something far more panic inducing stands before him. Colress. Ash felt the bile start to rise in his throat, the panic and fear seeping its way up his spine and into his very being. His mind was going haywire, and it didn’t help when Colress and Faba turned to look at the incoming group. Colress also froze when his eyes met Ash’s eyes, the adult man couldn’t hear what Faba was trying to tell him, he couldn’t look away from amber eyes. 

That was until Ash loudly stated “excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.“ Untwining his arms with Gary and Lillie arms, Darting around his mother and Lusamine, and fast walking down the hallway to the only bathroom on this floor. Once he knew he was safe ways away, Ash bolted down the corridor. Which was a bad idea since, you know, he can’t fucking breath right. But who cares when there was a villain in your classroom and no one else cared. Miraculously the boy’s bathroom was empty from what he could tell, he actually slid into the big bathroom stall that was meant for disable kids and teens. Once the door was locked his shaking legs took backward steps, his back met the farthest wall next to the toilet and the impact made Ash realize that his lungs felt like ice and fire at the same time.

Gasping for breath and trying not to flinch at the sound that was coming from his mouth. sounds like water, sounds like blood. His legs finally gave out, making his back slide down the wall until his ass hit the floor. Ash’s rapid breathing didn’t stop, he couldn’t help it as his mind flashed to old horrid memories. Pikachu’s eyes going red, the manic laughter from the same scientist, other Pokemon; larger, more dangerous; circling around him and his two friends. Frantic calling and tears pouring down his face. Shaking hands reached for the bottom hem of the sweater, pulling it up to about his mid stomach as his other hand pushed down his sweats and underwear slightly so he could press his middle and pointer finger onto two different colored dots that were surrounded by grey-ish blue claw marks. 

The hand that pushed his sweats and underwear down came up to press his hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his watery gasps as he felt more than seen the marks react to his touch. Wanting for truth and justice filled apart of Ash’s brain, signifying to the teen that he had successfully connected to the two legendaries 

“darling? Are you alright?“ Reshiram’s Unovian accent drifted over his conscience. The white dragon Pokemon had deemed him ‘darling‘ when he first met the legendary at the Sword of the Veil. 

“Murder?“ Zekrom’s voice drifted right after, and the suggestion made Ash actually huff out a small laugh. If only N could truly understand what the Legendaries truly think, then he would get that they are not afraid to shed blood when it suits them. Unlike the whole lot of legendaries, Ash couldn’t really speak to them with words like they do to him. He speaks back in pictures. So Ash imagined a check mark and a sign that said ‘In‘ on it, hoping to convey that he was trying to check in on the two. 

“Oh! we’re just fine Ash. Nothing to worry, and no, those nasty people haven’t made a peep at all since you left.“ Reshiram stated before saying goodbye and that he should get back to class. Which, how the fuck does she know that? Zekrom ‘signed‘ off to, but not before stating his question one more time and needed to be told that, no, there will be no murder if Ash could help it. Just hearing from the two put Ash at ease, until his bad brain reminded him that there was a reason why he ran to the boy’s bathroom in the first place. Colress of all fucking people. At least it wasn’t fucking Lysandre of all things, he had to be thankful for that. 

Pushing himself up, Ash took a few more breath’s before walking out of the stall and thank who the fuck was ever listening to his prayers, that there was still nobody but Ash in the bathroom. Checking his phone Ash huffed to see that he had only seven minutes to get back to the classroom and it was a ten minute walk. There goes all the energy Ash was excited about for the day. Setting a fast pace instead of the run that he did down the hall Ash got to his class in time, only to witness the awkward tension that was rolling across the room. Lusamine was whispering to her kids instead of being glued to his own mom’s hip. And his mom… 

Ash’s mom had this cold vibe about her, something that made everyone else scoot a little way from her ‘cept Gary who was dwadiling on his phone and sitting where he usually sits with Rowlet still in his backpack on the older teens lap and Pikachu hanging off of his shoulder, looking at what Gary was so transfixed on his phone. Ash just narrowed his eyes as the feeling of being utterly fucking done washed over him. But he sighed and started to walk over to his seat, passing by his mother who was on the verge of full glaring at Colress. Fuck, another can to doge. But just as quickly as he sat down for class, the bell rang and Professor Kukui walked in the room with kahuna Hala in tow. 

“Good morning students and parents!“ Kahuna Hala greeted loudly, his smile never leaving his face. Ash could already feel his energy draining far faster than he most certainly would like. Today is going to be long


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is around 1,600 words for this chapter, and I’m sorry I’m working on another Pokémon related project that my friend gave me a really good prompt for and it’s been on my mind a lot more lately.
> 
> Note: I did not notice that I posted it twice! My bad and thank you for bringing it to my attention!
> 
> Edited

“Oh thank Tapu,“ Gladion groaned as he walked alongside the other three teens, stretching his arms above his head, “I respect Kahuna’s and all, but Kahuna Hala went on forever-Ack!“ Gladion sputtered as his little sister rammed her left elbow hard into his ribs before lacing her right arm back with Ash. 

“I agree with Gladion.“ Gary stated, angeling to the umbrella covered him and the raven haired teen more. “I’ve been in classes where the Professors would draw on and on about the topic they were talking on, but Kahuna hala did go overboard.“ 

Lillie huffed a little before giving in to the conversation, “did you see professor Kukui?“ she asked and Ash hummed in agreement, “the poor man looked like he was about to fall asleep!“ 

Ash snorted at that, pulling Lillie more towards him so she could avoid a puddle on the road. “The Professor was asleep!“ Ash said while giggling, “remember that loud knocking sound? Well that was Professor kukui leaning forward too far and slammed his head on the desk.“ Both Gladion and Gary snorted as lillie gasp, the group got some weird looks from a small group of tourists. But unbeknownst of them there were two people in that small group whose eyes kept tracking the raven haired teen in the middle. 

The two unknown figures glanced at one another and nodded in understanding, diverging from the group they split up to take different paths to hopefully cut off the kids. The group of four had no idea what was going to happen to one of them. Ash laughed with the other three when they passed by a stall that sold PokeBeans for fire and grass type Pokemon, the others wanted to stay together but he waved them off as he pulled the hoodie up that was connected to the sweater and diverged to the stand as his friends continued on, passing by a dark alleyway a ways up. He smiled and waved goodbye to the lady behind the table as he slid the two bags of PokeBeans into the front pocket of the sweater and slowly made his way up to his friends where Ash could see them farther up ahead. 

When Ash passed the dark alleyway a hand shot out and grabbed his backpack, he tried to scream but another hand came out and clamped over his outstretched mouth. Soon he too was pulled into the darkness of the alleyway. Fear struck deep in his bones, why the fuck now? Where was Officer Jenny when you needed her? Well. Play stupid games, win stupid awards. Ash didn’t hesitate to lick a broad line over his attacker's palm that was covering his mouth. Making sure that he gathered enough spit to make it extra gross, and it actually fucking worked. 

“What the actual fuck!?“ his attacker shouted, pulling his hand away from both his backpack and his mouth. So his attacker was a male… and he couldn’t help but feel the voice was familiar to him. 

“Archie? Are you okay?“ a second voice spoke up and every plan that Ash was speeding through his mind to escape promptly flung itself out of his brain. Archie? As in… Team Aqua leader Archie!?

“Yeah maxie, I’m fine, the brat just covered my palm in his fucking siliva.“ Maxie too!? What in all Giratina hell are both leaders here in Alola!?

“Okay, hello mother fucker, hey, hi how you doin’!?“ Ash shouted at them. It was the only thing besides the fucking whooping ass Farfetch’d video. He meme’s when he gets stressed enough okay? 

“Uh..“ Archie drawled and everything in Ash is singing for the need to sock the man in his perfectly chiseled jaw. But he stayed put because the teen just knows that he’s going to break a hand if he actually did. His eyes were adjusting to see the red head still holding the palm that Ash must have slobbered over, but both adults were staring wide eyed at the teen. So, they stood there in silence for a bit before Ash awkwardly raised his hand up slowly and did a sideways peace sign. 

“Yeet!“ he yelled before turning on his heels and raced out of the alleyway, spotting his group of friends he fast walked until he got into reach distance. Yanking his backpack off he shoved it gently into gladions chest and pulled his hood up even more before tucking himself into Gary’s arm. 

“Ash-“ Gary started before the smaller teen shushed him, panic starting to take over again. 

Gary looked up in confusion at the other two, only to watch a pair of dodgy looking men walk past them. “Ash what the actual fuck?“ He hissed into the teen’s ear. 

“Remember Team Aqua and Magma?“ Ash asked as he pulled back a little from Gary’s grip, the taller ‘ohh’d ‘ his face contorted into something ugly. 

“Uh,“ Gladion got the boy’s attention, both looking over to a hella confused Lillie and Gladion, “Team who?“ Oh boy. 

“Gather around me children as we continue our shopping spree,“ Ash motioned for Lillie and Gladion to move closer, “As I tell you an extreamly short version of why Team Aqua and Magma are stupid adults that have failed all their scince classes and how they got into power and almost sunk the world underwater.“


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so! finally updated, Lusamine's outfit was kind of based of Solgaleo's colored scheme as Deli'as outfit tried to fit with Lunala's. and Viridian officer Jenny L I V E S for gossipe and details.

She was  _ so _ not ready for tonight, Lusamine will definitely laugh at her once she sees her outfit.  

 

Delia shifted nervously in front of the full body mirror, her simple black dress swayed with her movements. “ Gary, dear? “ she stuck her head into her room, calling out to the young adult who was playing a game on his phone, or texting in that crazy chat that he’s in with all of Ash’s friends. The boy looked over to hear and she fully stepped out of the bathroom to do a slow spin in front of him, “ any thought? “ the older woman asked as she finished her slow spin. 

 

Gary’s eyes narrowed in her direction before he pulled a pair of glasses out of his flannels breast pocket. “I’d go for gold colored jewelry instead of silver, a loose french braid, and i would go with your black flats or even your hand made flip flops Ruby made you,” Gary suggested as he locked his phone and somewhat rolled off the bed and onto his feet, padding forward he turned Delia to face the mirror that was on the dresser, mumbeling for her to stay put he went into the bathroom and brought out her makeup and small jewelry bag she brings on long stays. 

 

Delia hadn’t put on her makeup yet because she wanted to find the right outfit to wear, but nonetheless when Gary pulled out a brush and moved it out of Delia’s grabbing range when she tried to grab it. She stuck out her tongue slightly as Gary chuckled and turned her shoulder so she was facing the mirror again. “You’re getting tall,” Delia noted as Gary worked on her, the young adult hummed and narrowed his eyes again when he went searching in her makeup bag for a different brush, “I think you’re going to be taller than your dad and Green.”Gary lost his grip on the brush and Delia gasped as her eyes widened, her hands shot upwards to cover her mouth as she backed away a little from the young man, “I’m so-”

 

“It’s fine,” Gary stopped her, bending down to grab the brush that had fallen and reached out to pull her back in, “I just… wasn’t expecting it,” He started on his work again, which wasn’t much since he was almost finished when he lost grip. Setting the brush down he pulled her small jewelry box closer, opening it he started to pull out some simple necklaces until he pulled out a thin gold colored chain with a small chunk of dark blue sodalite. “How about this?” Gary asked as he set it down in front of Delia while he moved back to unbuckle and pull off the silver necklace she was wearing. He then grabbed the necklace and looped it around her neck, the gold and sodalite looked a lot better with the dress than the simple silver chain. 

 

“Oh, wow.” Delia breathed out, one of her hands coming up to rub lightly at the sodalite hanging just below her collarbone. Gary hummed as a soft smile graced his lips as he started to gather Delia’s hair so he could braid it. “Your mother would be proud,” Delia stated after a few minutes had past, Gary only paused for a second before continuing his work without an answer and Delia didn’t push for more. Once Gary was done she was about to turn around to thank him when Samson walked in. 

 

“Uh, not to disturb you two but Lusamine is here.” Samson said with a confused expression expression on his face. 

 

Delia made a dying noise when Samson left the room, Gary chuckled as he handed her the pair of black flats that he talked about earlier and went out of the room. It took her a minute or two to get the shoes on before she was able to leave the room she was staying in and down the hallway to where the entrance room is. And upon entering she was met with an absolutely beautiful sight, Delia must have made some sort of noise since Lusamine looked up from her phone. The blonde woman was wearing a very nice and expensive looking white silk dress with white heels - Delia noticed the red colored soles of the heels - and a silver chain necklace with a sizable round orange stone, in other words Lusamine looks  _ stunning _ , Delia couldn’t help but feel under dressed in this situation.

 

Both women looked at each other with wide eyes, both their cheeks slowly grew red from blushing and neither spoke up until Gary coughed into his fist. Both looked over to the young man leaning against a wall, Delia gave him a feriouse look as Lusamine just looked up over Delia with a questioning look. 

 

“Y’all, you have a reservation at a dinner place, shouldn’t you be going?” 

 

“Ah, yes,” Lusamine straightened up and motioned to the door, “ Shall we get going Delia?” 

 

The poor woman could only squeak out a resemblance of a yes and both walked out the front door and to the limousine waiting for them at the end of the concrete path. Gary waving bye from the front door. 

 

Gary kept waving until the Limousine drove around a corner and right when the back lights disappeared around the bend his phone started going off. The young adult sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, “Stop using your bullshit unscientific powers to spy on me.” 

 

“ _ Then come over already dipshit. _ ” 

 

“Is that how you talk to someone who’s going to cuddle you as you watch the first two transformer movies, the first season of wonder pets,  _ and _ the first season of CatDog?” Gary chidded as he leaned down to grab the backpack he set aside for this occasion, saying goodbye to his great uncle Gary stepped down the stairs and started walking over to the Professor’s beach house. 

 

“ _ It is when your lover isn’t here yet! _ ” 

 

“I’m hanging up now,” Gary stated calmly and smirked when Ash sputtered, the signal sound of the call ended gave Gary a little bit of comfort but then he realized that he had no one to talk to during his walk. 

 

Well…  _ shit. _

 

\--

 

_ Fuck _ this is akward, Lusamine had taken her to a Kalosian style restruant. Delia has no problem with the culture or the food! It’s just…  _ Giovanni _ is usually associated with Kalos in generale. And she kept getting weird glances from all the other super rich people sitting around the two women, it must be because she’s kinda dressed like the restaurants woman staff who also wore nice simple black dresses and gold colored - or actual gold - jewelry. It also was extremely awkward to find good conversation, they really couldn’t talk about the incoming Ultra Beast’s since that was work talk and Delia wasn’t really in the leagues of smarts that Lusamine is in so the brunette woman couldn’t really give thought provoking questions. 

 

So the dates going  **_great_ ** . 

 

And oh  _ boy _ did it get worse when the manager - or what looks like the manager - of all people working there came out to take their order, she saw him do a small double take before he started upon his path again with something glinting in his eyes. Oh Arceus this won’t end well, Delia tried to open her mouth to say something about the incoming manager but the man already descended upon the two. 

 

“Lusamine dear!” the man cried and Delia noticed that his name tag reads Bastien Jacquemin, “It’s been so long!” he cried again and looked at Delia with beady eyes and not so sneakily motioned his eyes to where the other waiters were coming out and back into, Delia of course didn’t move as she took a sip of her water. Lusamine's own emerald eyes narrowed at Bastien before greeting the man in turn, but with less enthusiasm. “I’m sorry to say this, but workers are strictly forbidden to be drinking on the clock - let alone making any customer  _ uncomfortable _ .” He snarled slightly as he glared and Delia and the brunette knew it was coming but she couldn’t help but flinch when the man said those words to her. 

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Lusamine started with a growl as she stood up, the surrounding people near their tabel stopped their gossiping to look at the three, “We’ll actually be leaving.” she finished and Delia looked at her a little with semi wide eyes in confusion, following the blonde woman's lead in getting up from her chair. 

 

“W...Why?” the man stuttered and Delia watched as Lusamine faced him with narrow eyes and a frozen smile, she didn’t feel any kind of sympathy for the small man. 

 

“Because you just assumed that my  _ date _ -” she practically hissed and the man flinched from her tone,”is a waitress and that she’s bothering me, just add the waters to our bill.” Lusamine finished before coming around the table opposite from Bastien and curled one of her arms with Delia’s, “Come, it seems like we’re not welcomed here.” 

 

\--

 

“Wonder pets, Wonder pets, we’re on our way~” Ash sung slightly before abruptly coughing into his fist before Gary could push him up slightly and hand him a tissue, “Thanks.” the raven haired adult croaked and Gary just shrugged with a sloppy smile.

 

“Just one of the duties of being a boyfriend,” Gary smile grew more soft as Ash giggled before settling back down into the elders right side. Ash’s back was pressed up against the couch backing while Torracat had claimed Gary’s left side, Lycanroc was right next to Gary on the ground sleeping away with the substitute plushie and Rowlet was cooing softly in it’s sleep on the top of the couch backing above Ash. over all date night was going good since both of the Professor’s were out doing a bar night with some other Alola scientists. 

 

“Thanks for agreeing to watch this, Iris teased me about this stuff being for ‘kids’.” Ash mumbled into his shoulder and Gary turned his head from the screen to give Ash a one arm hug and a kiss on top of the shorters head.

 

“Iris is a dumb  _ thot _ that has a crush on her rival.” Gary stated blandly as he looked back over to the screen. 

 

Ash couldn't stop laughing hysterically for well over half an hour. 

 

\--

 

The tension was still there between Delia and Lusamine as they walked down the beach from the restaurant they left from, she couldn't even remember the name if you asked her. The silence was slowly getting to her so she started with something simple, “the stars are lovely tonight,” She said, her eyes looking all around the night sky but she only got a humm of agreement from the taller woman. Delia sighed and made up her mind pretty quickly, grabbing Lusamine's free hand that wasn’t carrying her high heels in and pulled her to where the blonde woman's back was to the ocean. “Let’s start over,” Delia started with as much stubborness as she could muster. 

 

“Like… the date? Or-” 

 

“ _ No _ \- well, kinda?”

 

“Uh… you lost me?” 

 

Delia rolled her eyes fondly and shifted her flats into her other hand so she could hold out her now free one to Lusamine, “Hi! I’m Delia, and you must be my date correct?” Her smile never left her face and only grew bigger as Lusamine chuckled and grabbed her hand and brought it up to her painted deep orange lips to kiss it gently. 

 

“Yes, my names Lusamine, i hope your evening has been good to you.”

 

“Hopefully it’s going to get better tonight, and you?” 

 

“Ah… my night hasn’t been going well.” 

 

“Hmm,” Delia’s eyes scanned to where the venu was where she got the berries for Samson when she first met him, it was still open as it was a Friday night and many food vendors were open as well, turning back around she grasped Lusamine’s free and again and started to lead her towards the venu, “Maybe some good street food and a malasada might brighten your night!” 

 

The older woman chuckled as she was practically dragged by Delia, “I think my night’s already getting better.” 

 

Delia couldn’t help but tilt her head back slightly and laugh loud and free into the starlit night sky. 

 

\--

 

Gary was barely awake when the two Professor’s came home, nodding a hello as he finally turned his head more fully into Ash’s messy hair and immediately falling asleep after taking one sniff of the shorters scent.

 

Kukui wasn’t saying he took a picture of the sight and sent it to Delia, but he totally might. The scene was just too cute! The two boy’s curled up together as Lycanroc’s head was laying on the stomach of the substitute doll and Torracat was curled tight into a ball and was squeezed between Lycanroc, the coffee table behind Lycanroc, and the bottom of the couch behind the fire cat and lastly Rowlet was literally just a melted pile of tan and wight fur and has a pile on top that somewhat resembles a head. But he was soon pulled into the bedroom by a tired Burnet after the short woman had pulled the blanket around the two humans tighter. 

 

\--

 

Delia tried her damn best to walk into the house at late in the morning shit o’clock, closing the door gently to her room she then dropped her flats and socks onto the ground and started to undo her clothing as she passed by the bed that was tempting her to just forget about her clothing and makeup and just come lay down for  _ fucks sake already _ . But she didn’t want makeup to be smudged all over the gray bedding and this dress was comfertable but she really needed to take her bra off right fucking  _ now  _ thank you very much. 

 

When she finally got into the bathroom the sight that greeted her back was an absolute mess of a woman, her lipstick was smudged slightly and had a tint of orange to it while almost deep colored gold kissed littered her cheek and a few on her neck where it meets her shoulder, her hand came up to lightly pull at the skin of her neck where one of the lipstick prints were and a small happy smile stretched over her lips. But it wasn’t to soon when she came out of the bathroom with her hair still in the braid but frayed a little and in a comfy pair of loose shorts and a baggy shirt. 

 

As she started to lay down she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, she needed to do one more thing before she went to bed. 

 

The group chat’s phone only ranged two times before all three people picked up. “So who wants to hear how the date went?” 

 

Looker’s disappointed but resigned sigh was heard first. 

 

“Oh my fucking gods- Delia!” Lances whine was the second thing to come through.

 

“Don’t listen to that hoe!” Jenny’s voice came last along with something slamming on something else, “ Give me the deet’s, Delia.” 

 

Delia giggled as she shifted under her covers and got comfy for the long call ahead, “ _ Okay _ , so…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally made a Tumblr, it's alolarain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I didn’t know how to continue this fic since it was originally supposed to just be around 3 chapters at most. But don’t worry! I’m not abandoning this fic, it might just take me longer to upload

Lusamine felt like she was drifting on cloud nine the whole entire ride from the Venue to her estate. It didn’t help that she was also a bit intoxicated, she couldn’t help herself when Delia got all excited about a beer vendor that had her favorite Kanto brand, it felt like from the time the two women arrived at the Venue to when the limo pulled up she had a plastic cup full of one alcohol or another. It also probably wasn’t a good idea to constantly down the many glasses as to not let herself get too awkward around Delia, which ended up with the two in the back seat of the limo, sloppily making out while Lusamine's driver had no clue what was going on. 

 

“Good evening Miss Lusamine.” Hobbs greeted as he pulled open the car door and offered the taller woman his hand. “Both Master Gladiona and Miss Lillie are asleep and all house chores are taken care of.” The older man reported as he shut the limo door and waved at the driver before turning around to lead the Aether President carefully up the steps, through the tall front doors, down the many maze like hallways, and into her master bedroom. “I took the liberty of warming up a pair of sleep wear for you Miss Lusamine. There’s a cup of water and some Advil on your night stand, please drink some of the water before you go to bed.” 

 

Those were the last words Hobbs said before gently closing the door behind him as he walked out. It took Lusamine a few moments for her brain to fully register where she was and who said what. Plopping onto the bed without a word she started to try fully grasp the zipper on the shoe so she could pull it down and free her foot so it would stop aching, it took her a few moments and she made a mental note that acrylic nails, a drunk Lusamine, and zippers should never be in the same room again or she would probably end up in this same situation again. 

 

Once those wretched  heels were off of her feet Lusamine got up only to turn around to face her bed and fall back down face first into her comforter. Will she regret not actually getting under the covers tomorrow morning? Probably, is it going to come back and bite her in the ass if she doesn’t undress at least before falling asleep? There’s a reason why Lusamine doesn’t drink often and it’s because sober Lusamine always ends up in a weird place that dunk her had found suitable for a nap. As the blonde finally drifts off into a deep sleep with her feet hanging off the bed and her arm’s splayed out, the soft touches of Delia’s kisses and sweet words replayed over and over again in her mind like a video on loop. 

 

The resulting aftermath in the morning had her daughter Lillie bursting through her bedroom doors with Snowy bouncing around with Umbreon while Gladion was not to far from the doorway. The noise of the tall doors banging loudly on the wall had caused Lusamine to jerk from her precarious perch of the bedside, resulting her to fall to the ground and pulling the blankets along with her. 

 

“Mother!” Lillie cried out once more before launching over to help a dazed Lusamine up off the cold floor. “Are you okay?” the girl asked when her mom fully stood up on her own two feet, which were tingling from blood loss, and she backed around to scoop Snowy up off the floor to face back to her mother who was tilting slightly from side to side. 

 

“Huh?” Lusamine was still dazed and confused about the situation and why her daughter would burst through the door like that. Usually she’s already out and about along with her brother. 

 

Gladion sighed while rolling his eyes before coming up to his mother. Gently grabbing his arm he pulled her out of the room with Lillie close on their heels with Umbreon and Snowy. “You made a big scandal in the news this morning.” Gladion stated when they entered the dining room to see a few maids setting out the rest of the platters for breakfast. 

 

As Lusamine’s brain was finally booting back up she was hooked onto what Gladion had stated. “What do you mean by Scandal?” She gave a quick prayer to Tapu Koko and what other Alolan Guardian was listening to her. She couldn’t really remember most of last night and the pounding headache wasn’t helping her thinking process any better. 

 

Gladion had leaned over to Lillie to whisper something in her ear that made the girl pull a nervous face before coming back around the front of the long table and behind Lusamine's chair at the head to sit on her right while Lillie finally set Snowy down in the chair next to her on Lusamine's left. The family sat there silently as food was served to them with Hobbs standing nearby giving Lusamine a small stink eye, but only Gladion and Lillie noticed with twin huffs of amusement since their mom didn’t take notice of the man standing a little way behind her. 

 

“Lillie.” Gladion prompted and waved his fork a little at his baby sister who started to squirm nervously in her seat. 

 

“Mother.” Lillie started and turned her body in the chair a little to face Lusamine who had looked up from her, surprisingly greaseified food though she had her suspicions that Hobbs asked the cooks to make more greasy foods for breakfast today, plate and gave her daughter her full attention. “Is it true that you stormed out of  _ Meloticiouse Acquire _ last night with a waitress?” Kalosian easily running off her tongue when she pronounced the actual name of the restaurant. “Weren’t you going on a date with Miss Ketchum? What happened to her?” Lillie continued to lobb question after question at her poor mother who was floundering for answers because her brain was fighting against her this, stupidly, early morning.  

 

Gladion chuckled and waved his free hand in a stop motion at Lillie. “Slow down Lil’s, Mom’s dealing with a hangover so it takes her longer than normal to answer the questions just as fast as your asking them.” The teen gently explained and started to chuckle again when Lillie blushed and let out a small ‘oh’ before both went back to their breakfast in front of them as they let their mother find her words. 

 

“Yes,” Lusamine started slowly and her two kids turned their heads to the side a little to show their mother they were giving their attention to her. “Yes, it’s true that I stormed out of the restaurant, but it wasn’t with a waitress.” That got her daughters attention a little but Lillie didn’t say anything as Lusamine continued. “The so called ‘Waitress’,” she couldn’t stop some venom slipping into her voice as she recalled the small incident before going to the Venue. “Was actually Delia, the Manager had mistaken her as one of his workers since she was dressed pretty close to the actual Waitresses. But he was extremely rude and tried to embarrass her in front of everyone in the restaurant.” Lusamine explained slowly with a deep frown, both kids had turned back to fully look at her with different expression morphing their faces. 

 

Lillie looked horrified, and the woman couldn’t tell if it was for Delia or just a reaction to the whole story, while Gladion looked angry and a few short minutes away from actually bursting out. 

 

“But the rest of the night went splendid.” Lusamine tried to placate her children to some degree, and was silently happy that it got them to calm down a little. “So what was on the news then?” She asked and screamed at her self the next second because both Lillie and Gladion started going off at the same time. 

 

“The News Anchor man stated from a report from the Manager saying that you called him a bunch of Kalosian slurs in front of the rest of the guests-“ Gladion growled until Lillie cut him off with the same angered tone. 

 

“-The report also said that you and the ‘Waitress,” Lillie did the quotation marks with her fingers with a sneer maring her lips, “Tried trashing the place before some security guards stopped you both-“ 

 

“-Which that is a complete and utter  _ lie _ !” Gladion’s added. “And then the some  _ bozos _ had taken pictures of you and Delia and posted it on their social media-“ 

 

“-Then the Anchor man pulled up pictures of you and Delia at a vending cart that sold beer and other news scourges got a hold of it-“ 

 

“-And you should have seen some of the titles those toe sucking, Pokemon hating idiots had wrote-“ 

 

“-‘ _ Looks like Lusamine is stepping out of her lonely Aether Paradise castle to finally hang out with a friend. _ ’-“

 

“- _ ‘Aether Paradise President hits Melemele Venue on a girls night trip!’- _ “ 

 

“- _ ‘Looks like the Aether Paradise President has finally made a real friend instead of continuing to hang out with those weird scientists.’ _ -“ 

 

“- _ ‘Are we looking at a possible mate for Alola’s Aether President? Red to find out!’ _ -“ 

 

“-See!” Lillie waves her phone up in the air, she had pulled it out to actually read some article titles to her mother along with her brother who had set his own phone down on the table in anger. “Completely idiotic fools! I bet they never gotten a valentine card from their classmates in fourth grade!” The girl snarled, not noticing how Gladion and her mother whipped their heads towards her with their faces scrunched up. 

 

“Let’s ignore that last part.” Gladion stated as he realer the topic back over to Lusamine, the teen also chosen to not acknowledge Lillie’s defiant ‘Hey!’ In favor of being another thing up. “How are you and Delia going to face the news coverage?” 

 

Lusamine started to flounder again, how  _ was  _ she going to deal with this? She hadn’t had any kind of personal coverage since her husband had disappeared in an Ultra Wormhole. How is Delia handling this? The other women might not want to be around Lusamine anymore because of this. Oh god that was a depressing thought, and what if-

 

Lusamine’s spiraling thoughts were cut off by Hobbs coming up to the three of them while laying a hand on the top of Lusamine’s chair. 

 

“I think the two of you should leave Miss Lusamine alone for now and let her collect her thoughts.” Hobbs gently pushed the kids off the topic before facing Lillie more. “I also would like to remind you that Miss Lillie, you promised to help your friends Miss Mallow and Miss Lana today.” 

 

“Oh!” Lillie immediately peeled up with a bright smile. “Thank you for reminding me Hobbs! Snowy.” The girl turned to her partner and motioned to the Pokémon to follow her up stairs so she could get dressed and head out. 

 

Once Lillie left the dining room, it wasn’t even a few minutes before Gladion excused himself with his face buried into his phone and left. Leaving Lusamine all to herself as Hobbs and the other maids have left to get things ready for the rest of the day before coming back to clean up the mess left after breakfast. 

 

One thing was very clear that she had to do before anything else today. She had to call Delia and see what the other woman was thinking about the News before calling her PR group to see how they can manage this and spin things into a new light. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated and I actually know where the story is going now for at least the next to chapters hopefully!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed a few mistakes!

The first thing to wake Delia up the next morning was a person launching themselves into her bed. The bed post banged against the wall as she shrieked and grabbed the pillow she was resting her head against to beat the intruder senseless. She only stopped when she found out it was Gary squealing like a scared child facing a giant Pokemon for the first time, only to start up again as her anger grew from getting woken up before her alarm.

 

“Stop! Stop! Arceus Delia!” Gary had his phone clenched in one hand as his arms were trying to block her raining blows. “It’s me- _ ack! _ ” he coughed as one hit got pillow covering inside his mouth and now he was getting slapped by a pillow with a slightly wet spot.

 

“You dumbass!” Delia anger was evidently clear as she continued to slam the pillow down on the young adult. “You don’t go waking someone up like that! What if I had a weapon under my pillow? Huh? What would you do then?” she asked while switching her hold to rench one of the boy’s arms away from his face, “you wouldn’t be able to do anything, that’s what! You would be on the ground bleeding or dead on the spot! What would I have to say to your Grandpa? For heaven's sake Green and Daisy?” Delia continued to shout while ignoring Gary’s bubbling laughter and cries of please for her to stop. “I would end up saying something like ‘ _ Oh I’m so sorry, but your brother was a complete idiot that launched himself into my bed while I was still asleep and I ended up killing him because I didn’t know it was him instead of a burglar or a serial killer. _ ’ do you see how stupid that sounds!?” 

 

Gary tried to wrench his hand from Delia’s grasp while also trying to stop her reign of terror of pillow hits. “Okay! Okay!” he cried out, “I’m sorry! Have mercy please, Delia. Ack! Delia.  _ Arceus, Cease your hits! _ ” Gary finally got ahold of both her wrists and struggled to transition them into one hand so he could snatch the offending fluffy object away from her. 

 

Huffing, she pulled her hand out of his grip and flopped off of the trainer while glaring at him as she noticed it was five in the morning. “You better have a good excuse for waking me up this early in the morning Shigeru.” Delia watched in slight satisfaction as Gary flinched slightly at the tone his Kantonese name was spoken with. “Or so help me Satoshi and Lugia won’t be able to stop me from actually killing you via Pidgeotto feathers.” 

 

He raised his hand as he tried to get his breath back, all the while scrambling for his phone that he lost his grip during Delia’s beat down. Once Gary found it he thrusted it out, “Lance is trying to get a hold of you since three in the morning and he started to pester me,” Gary told her, “Answer him please, he’s going to go and bother Ash if you don’t pick up.” 

 

Shit. She snatched Gary’s phone and twisted around to grab her own phone on the night stand to see in fact it was dead. Pressing the green button on the screen, Delia placed it between her head and shoulder so she could reach out and pull her charging wire to plug her phone in. “Kon’nichiwa _. _ ” Delia spoke into the phone receiver and flinched so hard at the wordless shout that the phone slipped from its position and she scrambled to catch it before the phone could hit the ground and possibly crack. 

 

“ _ Hanako! Hey, yeah. What the fuck! _ ” Lance’s anger seeped out from the other end of the call and he sounded so loud and close to the speaker that Delia could actually pull Gary’s phone away from her without it being on speaker phone and she could still hear her older brother. 

 

“Why are you trying to call me so early this morning, Wataru? The last time I checked Ash was still practically bedridden if it weren’t for his stubbornness.” She looked over to Gary and the boy nodded in agreement since he was the one to tuck the boy into the Professor’s couch before coming back to the house earlier that night. 

 

“ _ No! I’m talking about you, Shimai. Turn on the TV if you can, you’re on national news. _ ” Lance sighed over the phone and the sound of squeaking and rolling sounds followed, so he must still be at the office or must have just gotten there. 

 

Both Delia and Gary gave each other weird looks before getting out of her bed and near fast walked into Principal Oak’s living room where they actually met the man who already had the TV on. 

 

“Looks like you and miss Lusamine got quite famous last night.” Samson acknowledged with a weird facial expression. “Their calling you a Waitress from  _ Meloticiouse Acquire _ , absolutely absurd if I do say so myself.” He sighed as he made his way back into the kitchen, presumably for more coffee before heading out to open up the school.  **_ʻ emepera_ ** followed close on his heels, the little Kanto variant Vulpix determined to get some more scraps before the actual day started. 

 

Delia didn’t take her eyes off the television screen as she brought Gary’s phone closer to her mouth, “I’ll call you back Wataru.”

 

“ _ Hanako, don’t you dare- _ ” Lance’s voice was cut off as his younger sister ended the call and handed the phone back to its rightful owner. 

 

Gary didn’t even laugh at Lance’s fate as he was also worried about the potential outcome. “This could get ugly,” He mumbled while moving around to sit down on the couch facing the screen, “What are your thoughts?” he faced Delia with one eyebrow raised. 

 

Taking a deep breath in, she leaned her hands on the top of the couch’s backing while taking everything in. She hit the national news because of what happened at the restaurant, the Manager if the night blew the situation out of hand and the media didn’t get their side of the story so the Manager must be right, and Lusamine is still probably conked out or is dealing with a major headache at the moment. This is just great. “I’ll call Lusamine an hour before we leave for the school and get it sorted out, and maybe there will be some free time today to talk about it.” She was hopeful, dealing with Ash and his crazy stunt means she’s pretty good with the media and PR but not for this kind of stuff. 

 

Gary nodded before getting up off the couch and patted her shoulder as he passed by into the kitchen to get breakfast. 

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of the flashing pictures of Lusamine pulling her out of the restaurant. 

 

—

 

The car ride was so thick with tension that Torracat could cut through it, if the cat Pokémon was even out of its Poké Ball. 

 

The four young trainers were in different states of emotions as the looked between Delia to Lusamine and then back to Delia, both women were sitting on opposite sides of the car with Professor Kukui stuck in the middle. The poor man looked so out of place since Professor Burnet had already been flown out to the Aether Paradise early that morning. 

 

“So,” Gladion drawled, not even bothering to hide his smirk from everyone, “do we get to know the ‘ _ plan _ ’?” He moved his fingers to resemble quotation marks before resting them back down on his thighs. “Or are we stuck in the dark until it’s in action?” 

 

“Gladion!” Lillie hissed and cuffed the back of her older brothers head, hard. “They’ll tell us when they think it’s right for us to know!” 

 

Delia coughs in her first, gaining everyone’s attention. “We, uh.” She looked over at Lusamine behind Professor Kukui’s back because the man was slightly hunched over. “We actually have some sort of plan.” 

 

This apparently was a que for the other woman to step in. “My PR team is going to ask for evidence since there must have been people recording the incident and we know that  _ Meloticiouse Acquire _ also has good surveillance system and I’ll be in contact with their HR as well, or rather Wicke will, so we’ll try and get it all sorted out.” Lusamine finished explaining while Delia nodded her head along while humming in agreement. 

 

“Principal Samson already emailed me that Professor Kahuna had banned News Anchors on the school grounds so hopefully we’ll be fine.” Delia added, but she didn’t look to sure of herself. 

 

“Good because we’re here.” Gladion commented before opening the door and slipping out, and by slipping out the blonde trainer actually  _ slipped _ on the ground and fell with a short shriek of surprise. 

 

Lillie snorted as she was the one to get out next, gingerly stepping over her brother who was still lying on the ground while opening her Ninetails styled umbrella. “Ash?” She raised her hand for the boy to take. 

 

“Thank you!” He spoke in a fake rich victorian styled accent as he grasped her hand and lightly stepped over Gladion who was cursing under his breath. His wide smile soon disappeared when a strong freezing wind blew the pounding rain sideways more and the two huddled closer together. 

 

“Ash, do you need Sunny?” Delia spoke up when she got out of the car and passed Gary who was helping Gladion get up. 

 

Ash nodded his head and shakily held his hand out so his mom could press an old worn Poké Ball into his hand and then push the two towards the building. 

 

“Remember!” Kukui called out while he was collecting his backpack. “Head to the first Gymnasium! Kahuna Olivia made her way to come join us today!” 

 

Lillie motioned by swinging her arm to let their teacher know that the two heard him before continuing their way into the school. 

 

—

 

Sighing happily, Ash plopped down in a chair near the back corner. Tugging off his scarf he dug in his coat pocket for the minimized Poké Balls, he only had only taken Leo since the others didn’t want to leave the same house and Ash wouldn’t let Pikachu deal with the storm since the mouse Pokémon hated being inside his Poké Ball. 

 

“So who’s Sunny?” Lillie piped up. Shaking her gloves off and onto the ground, they made a wet slapping sound and both of the students faces scrunched up in disgust. 

 

Ash opted to show Lillie instead of telling her. Getting up he motioned for her to stand where she was so he could call forth his moms Pokémon. “Come on out Sunny!” He yelled while flinging the ball up in the air somewhat and watched in amazement as bright white shot out and morphed into a giant Arcanine, he will never stop being amazed while watching that. 

 

Sunny rugged as he swirled around to take in the new surroundings before spotting Ash patiently waiting. “ _ Arca! _ ” Sunny practically shrunk in himself as he did a little dance on his paws, edging closer so he could push his head lightly against Ash’s chest. “ _ Nine! Arcanine, nine nine. Canine arc arc, Arcanine! _ ” 

 

Ash giggled as he buried his hands into Sunny’s constantly warm fur. “Hey boy,” he mumbled, leaning in so he could press his forehead against the Arcanine, “I missed you too.” Lifting Sunny’s head a little, Ash have a quick peck to the Pokémon’s dry nose before turning to motion to Lillie who wasn’t too far away and was clutching onto Snowy who she must have brought out when Ash wasn’t looking. 

 

“Sunny?” Ash motioned to the girl and he watched as Lillie squeaked and tighten her grip on the Alolan Vulpix. “This is Lillie and Snowy, their my friends! Lillie and Snowy? This is Sunny, one of the Pokémon on on my moms team since before I was even born!” Stepping back he let go of the Arcanines fur so he could slowly creep up to the smaller beings. 

 

“H… hi.” Lillie nervously held out her hand somewhat for the much,  _ much  _ larger Pokémon to sniff. Snowy tried to wiggle out of his trainers grip to greet the other but ended up yipping in agitation because she had tightened her grip holding him still. 

 

Sunny, being the beloved Pokémon who doesn’t really care for personal space, let his head fall slightly so that Lillies outstretched hand was pressing down the golden and black colored fur. He ruffed quietly and moved his head against the hands. 

 

Lillie gasped in growing excitement as she let Snowy onto the gym floor so she could use both her hands to scratch as Sunny’s cheeks, which made the Arcanine’s tail wag at a high speed and that made Ash back up a little bit more so he would be in the hit zone. “You’re so soft!” Lillie squealed and started to move the Pokémon’s head in all directions to get a good look up close. “I’ve never seen an Arcanine as big as you! Oh who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy!” 

 

Ash chuckled and motioned for Snowy to come towards him, the Alolan variant Vulpix looked disgusted and nearved that his trainer would lavish all her attention on the bigger wolf Pokémon instead of him. Ash picked up Snowy when Kahuna Olivia and Kahuna Hala arrived in the gym with the rest of their family and friends behind them. 

 

“Hello Lillie and Ash – oh my!” Kahuna Olivia gasped, stopping dead in her tracks which made Professor Kukui stumble into her. “What do we have here!?” She squealed and raced over and in the process tripped on thin air, falling flat on her face with a puff of air passing her lips. 

 

“ _ Arca? _ ” Sunny slowly backed away from Lillie to turn slightly and look down at the woman lying flat on the floor with growing curiosity. “ _ Nine, nine? _ ” Bending his head he nuzzled Kahuna Olivia and the women swung herself up which shocked Sunny enough to make the Pokémon jump a little. 

 

“I’m good! I’m good!” Olivia rubbed her head while laughing, a bit too loud in a room the echos. “But look at you!” She spread her arms in a motion around Sunny. “You’re absolutely gorgeous! Look at that rich color of fur, and those giants paws!” 

 

Delia came up next to her son who had let go of Snowy so the white Vulpix could bound over and jump back into Lillie’s arms. “Is she always like this?” She leaned down so she could speak to her son. 

 

Ash only tilted his head to the side so he could give his mom a dead stare before patting her arm and moving towards his group of friends, greeting Mallow with a hug as Lana’s twin sisters cling to his legs.

 

“Who’s the trainer to this amazing Arcanine!” Kahuna Olivia has gotten to her feet and faced the group of people as she kept running her fingers through Sunny’s fluffy chest. “Because I have to say this Arcanine is one of the most well kept Pokémon I have ever seen in my life!” 

 

Delia felt her cheeks set ablaze and cursed herself as she slowly raised her hand. “That… that would be me, and his name is Sunny.” Delia immediately regretted her choice to step up because Kahuna Olivia was over and up in her face in a flash, how that woman could run in heels yet trip on air still boggles the shorter woman. 

 

“Oh my Tapu! Sunny is such a sweet name for him, how long have you had him? What do you feed him? Do you take him on runs? Where did you get him? From a breeder right? Because with his fur coat and muscles a wild caught Growlith couldn’t compare!” Kahuna Olivia flung question after question at Delia while also slowly intruding into her personal space. 

 

“Olivia.” Kahuna Hala tone was icy and Olivia reluctantly backed up and out of Delia’s face. She sent a grateful look over at the older man before turning the face Olivia once more with her hands tightly clapped together behind her. 

 

“Sunny’s been my starter, so for most of my life he’s been by my side; I feed him a variety of berries, vitamins, and meet from my deli shop; I usually let him roam around town since he’s been a constant so normal town folk knows he’s mine and he only really goes around Professor Oak’s lab; he is wild caught, caught the day I went to Professor Oak to get my starter Pokémon, much like Ash and Pikachu in their beginning we actually didn’t get along at all until later down the road; but we did some testing and he’s one hundred percent pure Arcanine.” Delia deliberately took her time to answer all of Olivia's questions, she had raised Ash so she knew what it was like for someone that hyperactive to not be able to get all their questions answered. 

 

The Kahuna looked at Delia like she hung the stars and the moon. “That’s so sweet! We-“ she stopped herself when Kahuna Hala had placed a hand on her arm. 

 

“We need to get going, more people will be arriving soon.” He advised carefully and extracted Olivia away from Delia with a sly wink towards her and a nod at Lusamine. 

 

Looking over Delia chuckled. Lusamine looked like she was trying her best not to show how jealous she was, she kept glancing over at Delia before turning her gaze back sharply to Lana’s mother who was speaking animatedly about something Delia will surely hear later on in the day from what she was learning from other parents in the group. She was about to make her way over to silently assure Lusamine that absolutely nothing was going on but Gary called out to her. 

 

Looking over Gary was motioning to the door and to the seat between him and Ash, Delia the. Realized that more students and parents were filling into the Gym and seats were getting taken up fast. Twisting around to call out to Lusamine but the blonde disappeared out a different set of doors and out of sight. 

 

“Mom!” Ash called before jerking back and turning to cough into his elbow while leaning into Sunny who curled over the boy as much as he could in his sitting position in the back. 

 

Oh well, she’ll talk to Lusamine later, her son and Gary need her right now and the two Kahunas look like their about to kick everything off. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess and see who’s all going to be in the next chapter!


End file.
